The Right Path
by Jacobslove26
Summary: Sam's sister Ava comes back to La Push to work for some college credits. What will happen when she meets the pack? And how will she throw Jacob's world for a loop...or Paul's? Where does she fit into all this chaos?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters only than my own. I found this story a while ago and have been continuing it ever since. I hope you guys enjoy and that you leave me reviews. Please do not be rude, this is a fun website with tons of awesome stories. Enjoy!

The rain was falling fairly hard when I crossed over into La Push. I had missed my brother Sam so much. I had been away at college and was finally able to take a break. Sort of like a working break, so here I was driving to Emily's house, because I knew that is where I would find Sam. Neither of them knew I was coming home so I couldn't wait to surprise them. Last time I had seen my brother was a year and a half or two years ago. I had changed since then. My hair was longer and I was finally fully developed. Which was a very good thing since I was twenty. Sam I are the same age. I was born exactly one months after him, so I guess that is why we were such close siblings. Well that and me and Sam dealt with our father leaving together. I'm technically Sam's half-sister, but we are closer than that. My mom was a white lady who had died giving birth so our dad left me with Sam and his mom. We basically grew up together. I pulled myself from my thoughts just as I approached Emily's driveway. I made the right and began to slowly drive back through the trees until I saw the house. I parked my car and grabbed my bag before getting out. I began walking towards the house when the door opened and a guy walked out on the porch. I smiled and walked up to him, handing him my bag. He gave me a funny look as I walked past him and into the house where everyone was seated around the table and sitting on the counters. They all stopped to look at me. "HONEY I'M HOME" I said spreading my arms out.

"Ava! What are you doing here?" Sam asked smiling and coming over to me. I grinned.

"I'm on break so I wanted to come home." I replied as he picked me up and hugged me. I smiled.

"A break huh? What kind of break?" he asked sitting me down and crossing his arms. The stern look that crossed his face made me laugh.

"Really Sam? You are going to stand there like a nosy ass angry parent and question me?" I asked mimicking his stance. A few people snickered as I stared Sam down without blinking. "Fine if you want to know," I continued never moving. "I am here on a working break. Supposedly extra-curricular classes are a must for some extra mandatory credits to graduate, so I will be the new gym teacher at Forks High School and La Push in a couple weeks when school begins. On top of that, I will be the head coach for the girls' volleyball team here also."

"Wow Ava, that is great. What are you going to school for again?" Emily asked coming over to hug me.

"I am actually going for nursing so I can work in the nicu or pediatrics. I am kind of ahead in school so I will be graduating next January or June something like that." I said smiling at her.

"That's awesome." Sam said. "I'm proud of you Ava." I gave him another hug then remembered my bag. I turned to find the big guy that had stepped outside still had it.

"Hey there sasquatch thanks for keeping my bag safe." I said looking at him. I swear all the guys in the room snickered and Sam let out a chuckle. "But you know you could have set it on the ground."

"Ava, this Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, you know Leah and Seth, that is Quil Ateara and the one holding your bag is Embry Call. There are a few others that hang around here, but are not here at the moment." Sam said.

"And they are?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Collin, Brady, and Jacob Black." Sam replied rolling his eyes.

"Jacob Black huh…oh wait is that Billy's youngest? Rachel and Rebecca's little brother?" I asked. Sam nodded his head. "Oh ok, last time I was home Billy said that he and chief Swan's daughter was always hanging out together. That was like maybe a year or a year and a half ago, something like that."

"He is still stuck up her ass." Paul grumbled.

"Yeah he doesn't even see the bitch for what she is…" Leah said.

"And what is that may I ask?"

"A manipulative little whore who keeps giving Jake enough hope that she will be with him just so he will stick around for her back up." Paul answered.

"Oh well, he will realize it one day poor guy." I said. They all just shrugged. I grabbed my bag from Embry's hands. "Thanks Em for holding my bag." I smiled. He blushed. "Anyways guys, I think I am going to go get a shower and get some well needed sleep."

"Alright, go on up you know where everything is." Sam replied. I nodded.

"I guess I will see everyone later. It was nice meeting all of you and great seeing the ones I already knew." I replied winking at Leah. She grinned. I gave a small wave and went to my room. After everything of mine was unpacked and put away, I went and showered. Once I was done I brushed out my waist length dark chocolate hair and braided it so it would tangle that much while I slept. I then brushed my teeth and slipped on a pair of Victoria secret night shorts and a matching tank top before going back to my room and getting in bed. It wasn't long before I was settled and had turned the lamp off. I quickly slid under the covers and turned over to lay on my stomach. In no time I was as comfortable as I could be and drifting off to sleep. I couldn't wait to begin my jobs at the schools in a couple weeks. Until then I was going to enjoy the little break I had with my brother and my new and old friends. I could already feel that my time here was going to be great and maybe even interesting.

The next morning I woke up at five a.m. I turned over on my stomach and attempted to go back to sleep, but my body just wasn't having it. I sighed and got up stretching out my muscles once I was standing. I listened for a few minutes to see if anyone was up yet, but all I heard was, well nothing. Since I was the only one awake, I decided on going for my morning run. In all honesty I had missed running through the woods. The smell of the forest after it rained was comforting. I went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of white cheerleading shorts and a blue long sleeved under armor shirt. I quickly changed and put on my blue under armor tennis shoes before making my bed and then quietly walking down the hall to the kitchen. I pulled my long dark hair into a messy bun as I went.

I had just stepped out onto the porch and began my stretches when I heard voices coming out of the forest ahead of me. I looked up to see Sam walking out flanked by Paul and Embry. "Morning guys." I said smiling.

"Hey Ava, what are you doing up so early?" Sam asked.

"I should be asking you the same little brother." I smirked. He rolled his eyes.

"Are you forgetting that I am only a few months older than you?" he replied.

'Are you forgetting that I don't give a shit?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He smirked.

"Don't let Emily hear you cuss, she will have your hind end." Sam warned.

"Yeah well Emily is.." I began but was cut off by a wooden spoon on my butt.

"Right behind you." She giggled. I turned around and found her smiling at me. "Now what were you saying?"

"That Emily is a mean mean woman and I don't ever want to get on her bad side or her wooden spoon's." I said smirking. The guys laughed.

"Anyways, where are you headed?" Sam questioned as he kissed Emily's scarred cheek and then her lips.

"Just for a morning run is all. I will be back in about an hour or two." I said putting my iPod into the holder on my arm.

"Ok, just be careful out there ok." I smiled.

"I always am, you never know what kind of monsters are out to get me." I answered.

"Just be careful." He answered seriously.

"Always." I went to run off when Paul spoke.

"You mean to tell me you are going to let her go off by herself?" he asked.

"Trust me Paul, Ava is just fine by herself. She can handle whatever she comes across." Embry and Paul smiled like there was a hidden meaning. I smiled brightly before running off. I had jogged down to the beach and was coming back when I decided to swing by Billy's. I jumped up on to the porch and walked in.

"Billy" I called in a sing song voice. I knew he was in the living room watching a fishing show. I could hear it. I also heard the TV mute and then the sound of his wheels on the floor as he came into the kitchen.

"Ava" he said surprised. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm great. I will be working around Forks and La Push for the summer." I answered. "It's part of my extra credits to graduate."

"I see, almost done are you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yep next year."

"Well I am very proud of you, Ava. How long have you been home?"

"I got in last night." I answered. "After meeting the house hold I went to bed which resulted in me waking up at the crack of dawn". He chuckled.

"Darn that getting up early." He teased.

"You're telling me." I answered. That caused a laugh from Billy.

"What are your plans for today?" he asked.

"Um, I think I am going to head back to Sam's and get ready for the day before going to Forks and checking in at the school and all of that. Then I am not sure yet." I answered truthfully.

"Well, you have fun and I hope you will come and visit a lonely old man sometime." Billy grinned.

"You can bet on it. Bye Billy." I said leaning down and kissing his cheek. His face lit up.

"Bye Ava." I gave him a quick wave before hitting the woods and running back to Sam's.

As I ran up behind the house, I could hear people out front talking. I slowed my pace as I walked around the side of the house. Sam was outside with the guys and a petite girl with dark hair. They all seemed to look at me as I walked up. "So you guys can take a picture, it will last longer." I snickered. Sam rolled his eyes. I turned off my IPod and walked past them and up the steps.

"Hey Ava, this is Jacob and Bella." I turned around and smiled at the awkward girl before glancing at Jacob. He didn't really pay any attention to me until after I looked at him and had looked away.

"Hey guys, its nice meeting you, but I really need a shower."

"You too." They both said. I gave a small wave and went in the house. Emily was getting stuff out to make breakfast.

"Looks like Sam still likes to have Powwows at twenty." I laughed. Emily giggled. I think I even heard some of the guys snicker outside.

"AVAAA" Sam yelled. Yep that was confirmation enough.

"SAAAMM" I called before looking back at Emily. "I am going to shower before heading to Forks High School." Emily nodded and I went to do my business.

Once I had showered and dressed I checked myself out in the floor length mirror. My tight jeans hugged my butt perfectly and accentuated its roundness. My black V-neck short sleeved top also fitted my chest and showed how much was there. I was fit that was for sure. I left my hair down and hanging to my waist and only applied light make up to my emerald green eyes to make them pop. When I was ready, I put on my black heels and walked down the stairs where everyone was. I had no sooner walked in the room when everyone stopped and looked at me. I heard quite a few gasps. "Where are you headed to?" Seth asked.

"Forks High School. I need to go ahead and check in so I can get settled." I answered.

"You're going to Forks High? What grade will you be in?" Bella asked. I smiled at her kindly.

"Actually Bella, I am the new gym teacher." Her face turned red and Jacob's jaw dropped.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded as I walked toward Emily. It was kind of funny how Jake and I never fully looked at each other. I mean, if I looked at him, he was looking elsewhere and vice versa.

"Yep and at La Push too for the second half of school. Then I will be coaching volleyball afterwards."

"How old are you?" Jacob asked as I grabbed a glass of water.

"Twenty in two days." I said turning around to look at them all. Sam rolled his eyes. I had noticed that every time I went to look at Jacob too, he was always looking at Bella. The poor guy, he really cared for her and she was using him. That sort of upset me. Jacob was a nice looking guy that could have anyone but he would rather waste his time.

"Do you know where to go Ava?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"Yeah Sam, I mean this isn't exactly Cali, ya know." I snickered.

"Yeah yeah." He answered. "What time do you think that you will be back?"

"I don't know, I have to get there, get my office set up, and then I am coming home." I replied as I turned to set my glass in the sink. "Sam, are you going all parental on me?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I just want to make sure ok Ava, is that so wrong of me to care?" he asked crossing his arms.

"When you are starting to smother me then yes. I like my space Sammie, you know this. I do not take kindly to being bossed around by someone who is the same age as me."

"Ava..." he said annoyed.

"No Sam. I am not a baby. I came home to see you and just because I wanted to, but I can haul ass out of here just as fast as I came. Don't make me regret being back." I said calmly. Everyone was looking between me and Sam. The tension in his body left and he finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry, but you have to understand as well that it is my place to protect you when you are here." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes sir." I said saluting him. "but stay out of my way and business." I added as I walked past him. Sam grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Ava really I am, I don't mean to be in your business." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sam, you have always been in my business." I smirked before grabbing my knee length knitted sweater off of the couch and putting it on. "Anyways, would you like me to help make dinner, Em?" I asked walking over to kiss the woman on the cheek.

"I would love for you too." She answered kindly.

"Ok, just call me here in a little while and let me know what you need me to pick up from the store." I said smiling. She nodded. I turned to the others. "So how many of you are going to be here for dinner?" I asked looking around the room. They all raised their hand but Bella. "I figured you would be here, aren't you like Jacob's girlfriend?" I asked her. I swear every mouth in the room fell open. I gave them a 'what did I do?" look.

"Um, I…I'm not Jake's girlfriend." She stammered. "We are just friends." She said mumbling the last part. Now I got it.

"Oh, sorry I insinuated that you were, I mean the way you cling to him kind of…." I needed to shut up everyone was looking at me with wide eyes. "I guess you are just that kind of gir…" yeah I really needed to shut up, everyone's eyes kept growing and Jacob just look stunned as he watched me talk. Bella was now bright red. "Um, ok so I am going to the high school. Bye all." I quickly walked out the door and heard the light snickers when I left. "IF YOU'RE GOING TO LAUGH AT ME AT LEAST DO IT TO MY FACE!" I yelled which caused a round of major laughter.

Twenty minutes later I was pulling up in the school parking lot that was empty for the time being. I shut off my car and began walking in the school when I thought I heard something in the forest beside of me. Grant it I was quite a few feet away but it wasn't exactly quiet. I stopped and let my eyes search the trees, but came up short. I didn't and couldn't see a thing move. The forest was way too dense. I continued to walk in the school and just played the loud noise as a tree falling, so there for I would have to inform Sam that when no one is around a falling tree does make a sound. I smiled to myself.

I walked in the office after five minutes of searching for it. A woman was sitting there with a grim look on her face. "Good morning, is the principal here?" I asked. Before the woman could answer, the principal came out of his office.

"Well Good morning, I can assume you are Miss Ava Uley?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes sir. I figured I could come and check in and get settled into my office." I replied.

"Good good, come and let me show you where to go." He said smiling. "By the way, I am principle Lucas."

"It's nice meeting you, sir." I answered politely.

"So Miss Uley, why did you want the position as a gym teacher?" he asked looking over at me as we walked.

"I just needed my credits for school really. That and I am an athletic person. I enjoy making gym class fun while getting or keeping kids healthy and active." I answered. "I will also be coaching the volleyball team in La Push as well as teaching their gym class too."

"Sounds like you are going to be one busy girl in about a week." He smiled. I nodded again in agreement. We finally turned the corner at the end of the hall before going into a set of double doors on the left. The gym was huge and gave me a lot to work with. We walked across the floor to a door in the far left corner of the gym. Principal Lucas unlocked it and gave me the key. "This will be your office until you leave. Feel free to fix it up however you like. If you need anything, don't hesitate to buzz the office." With that said he smiled and walked out. I instantly looked around the room. It was a nice size, but you couldn't tell because everything was thrown in there. I took off my sweater and set to work getting things organized. The balls that were in the corner was thrown into a wall net that would have been used for stuffed animals any other time. I then divided and organized the gym uniforms by size before cleaning off a shelf and sanitizing it and placing them neatly on there.

An hour and a half later, everything was organized, cleaned, sanitized, and empty boxes and totes were sitting outside of my room. I quickly swept the floor and emptied the dust pan. Once all of that was finished, I placed my collage picture frame on my desk. There was a picture of me and my best friend Lexi, me and Leah, me and Sam, as well as me and my other friend Nick. I smiled looking at the pictures. I was just locking up when my cell rang. "Hello?" I asked slipping on my sweater and grabbing my bag.

"Hey Ava, its Emily. Could you pick up some flour and potatoes for me? I will need like fifteen sacks of potatoes, and five large things of flour." She giggled.

"Oh great, we feeding an army, Em?" I laughed.

"Might as well say that. You saw Sam eat, imagine that plus what the others eat." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe the fat cows should go on a diet." I replied smirking. None of those boys were fat. Hell they didn't have an inch of fat on them at all. Emily died laughing. That is when I heard a chorus of "heys" in the background. "Let me guess, I'm on speaker phone." I stated.

"Um, yeah. I was going to start my muffins for dessert so I needed both hands." She giggled.

"Emily" I whined. She laughed harder.

"Just hurry up and get here, Ava. I'm hungry." Seth whined.

"Yeah yeah. Like I said you guys are a bunch of cows." I hung up the phone and got into my car, heading to the grocery store.

I was glad there was a grocery store on my way home. It was right before leaving the small town. I parked my car and got out. As I walked in the store, I grabbed a cart that was beside of the door. I continued up the aisles looking for the things I needed. I even ended up throwing in some extras for me to snack on. I quickly finished up my list and moved to check out. I was waiting in line to check out when I heard someone behind me. "Hey Ava." I turned around and found Jacob behind me with Billy. I went to say hi when I met his gaze but stopped when I saw him freeze. So I looked to Billy instead. "Hey, what are you two doing here?" I asked. Billy was smiling.

"I had to get some groceries." Billy answered.

"Says the man who refuses to leave the Rez unless he goes to Charlie's." I snickered. "You superstitious old goat."

"Now now, I may be an old goat but I am wise for my age." He retorted.

"Yeah? So am I" we both laughed. I turned around and began putting the groceries on the belt to be rung up. "So, are you still going to Emily's for dinner?" I asked turning to look at Jacob. He smiled a breath taking smile. Just looking at it made me feel all warm inside. Then his expression turned into a quick scowl.

"Yeah I will be there." He replied. I smiled, I don't know what Bella had done to him, but it was clear she had some kind of hold.

"Billy you should come to Emily's for dinner. No point in you eating alone tonight." I added looking to Billy.

"That's ok hun. I am actually going over to Sue's for dinner. Don't be a stranger, you know you can come cook for me anytime too." He chuckled. I laughed.

"Are you trying to convince me to cook for you?"

"Maybe" he answered.

"Well then maybe I will, we will see." The cashier rung everything up and I paid. I put the groceries back in the cart. Before leaving, I turned to Billy and Jacob. "I guess I will see you sometime Billy." I said. "And Jacob, I will see you later." I smiled.

"See ya, Ava." Jacob replied. I sent them my best smile and waved before walking out the door.

In no time I was pulling up at Emily's. I shut off my car and popped the trunk. As I was getting out, the herd of "cows" came running out of the house. I leaned against the hood of my car and crossed my arms. The last one out was Sam and he just stood on the porch shaking his head. I watched as they each grabbed a bag, before remembering my bag of goodies. I looked between the bags and saw that Embry had them. He was jogging and following the others until I jumped on his back. I put my hands over his eyes. "What the hell!" he yelled thrashing to throw me off. I only gripped tighter with my legs around his waist and held on.

"Embry Call. You drop my bag of goodies right this minute." I yelled. It was weird, the connection I felt with all of them, like they were family.

"Who says they're yours?" he laughed.

"I did. I picked em out, and they are mine." I screeched. By now everyone was out on the porch laughing as Embry was trying to shake me off while going in circles.

"Oh but I found them in the trunk. Remember finders keepers."

"If you want kids anytime soon, you will give me my snacks." I threatened. He chuckled. I faintly heard a motorcycle pull up but I was too busy going after my snacks to see who it was.

"You know you want me to have the snacks." Embry laughed as I tried to grab my snacks and hit him at the same time. "Ow Ava." He said rubbing his arm.

"Embry you cow, drop the bag." I lifted my calf and brought my heel back into his groin. He groaned and hit the ground with everyone laughing their butts off. He dropped my bag in the process. I jumped off his back gracefully and picked up my bag.

"What was that about?" Jacob laughed standing by the steps.

"He took my snacks" I answered skipping up the steps. He chuckled and followed me into Emily's. She was putting things up as I walked in. "Hey Em, I hope I got enough stuff at the store." I said sitting my bag down on the counter and standing in front of it.

"I'm sure we will be just fine, Ava." She said smiling. I saw her look over at Jacob, who had sat down at the table. Her eyes went from him to me and then back quickly. It was then that she smiled and shook her head.

"What's so funny, Em?" I asked jumping up to sit on the counter. She cocked her eyebrow at me. "Don't worry, I washed my butt this morning. I will let you look if you want." I leaned to the side and acted like I was going to pull my pants down. Sam walked in and looked at me. I looked at Jacob and winked. He looked shocked.

"Ava LaShae you are gonna leave your pants on." Sam said. I heard things being dropped in the living room before all the guys were in the kitchen. I smirked.

"They say otherwise." I replied pointing at the guys behind Sam. He turned and glared at them. "Chill Sammie, it wouldn't be the first time a guy has seen my ass. Won't be the last either." I said jumping down and grabbing my twizzlers. They all looked at me with their mouths hanging open. I rolled my eyes. "Seriously? I am twenty years old, people have pissed me off, and they were mooned in the process." Paul began laughing hysterically. I snickered.

"You are something else, Ava." Seth said chuckling and going back to the living room behind Paul. Embry was standing there laughing as everyone filed out.

"What are you laughing for? I had you between my legs big boy." I threw in before smacking him in the face with my twizzler. I then bit the end off as another round of laughter went off on the living room. I snuck a peek at Jacob who looked a little…angry. I walked over and took a seat next to him. He looked up a little surprised. "What's the matter, Jacob?" I asked tilting my head to look at him. He stared at my eyes for a minute before answering.

"Nothing, just a lot on my mind is all." he said.

"You know, I may be an old lady now, which does not bother me one bit, but I am not blind." I said. He smirked. Looking at Jacob, I could easily forget that he was sixteen almost seventeen.

"I'm ok, just had tons on my mind that is all." he answered. I looked into his eyes to make sure he was being honest with me. When I was satisfied that he was I nodded.

"Ok, but as a friend, I am here if you ever need to talk." I replied standing up. He went to say something, but I stuck a twizzler in his mouth instead. "These will help, they are just that good." I said widening my eyes excitedly. He chuckled.

"Thanks" he said giving it a big bite. Embry walked in just as I had walked toward Emily.

"What the hell Ava!" Embry said. "Jake can have a twizzler but I can't?" he said looking between us.

"Nope you didn't ask, you just took my snacks, you big cow." I said. Everyone laughed.

"I'm not a cow!" he said shaking his head.

"Fine you're a …a… pack of dogs." I answered. It fell extremely quiet as they looked at me. Emily was trying not to laugh.

"Thanks a bunch, Ava." Seth said feigning being hurt.

"Oh not you Seth, you can be the…the leader of the pack of dogs." I snickered. "Anyways, I take it you don't like animal analogies. So let's get dinner going, Emily." I said turning to her.

"Good idea." She giggled. Jacob and the guys all walked outside to do their rounds of La Push. As Emily and I were peeling potatoes, she looked over at me. "So, you and Jacob seem to be becoming friends." I smiled.

"I just feel terrible for him, Em. It's like he cares for a girl that doesn't return his feelings to the extent of his. It's quite sad really." I replied cutting the potato up in my hand and adding it to the pan of water.

"I know what you mean. We are all concerned about him. We see what is going on, but he won't let his heart tell him any differently. He thinks he can make her see her feelings for him." Emily continued.

"I am so glad that I am not involved in that high school drama now. It was getting old and I am past it all."

"What do you mean?" she asked looking over at me.

"Just the whole thing of making someone pay attention to you, or the whole does he love me, does he love me not bit. And then the ones who try to date two people at once or plays games. It's all a bit immature." I sighed continuing peeling and cutting up potatoes.

"That's true, love and people's feelings are not games to be played with." I nodded. "You know what's awful though?" she went on. "The fact that she hangs all over him and says she needs him, but yet she has an aversion to him being two years younger than her."

"Seriously?" I asked this time stopping to look at her. She nodded. "That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. Age is just a number, it is the maturity level of a person that matters. Obviously I want someone who can be a little immature at times, but at the same time possess that sex appeal. I need someone that I can see me having a sexual relationship with, as well as a full emotional commitment along with having fun at times." I replied.

"Sounds like you have thought a lot about what you want."

"I have, I am sick of dating little boys who just want fun all the time and sex. I have yet to find one who is serious too. To be honest, I haven't slept with any of the guys I dated because they didn't do it for me."

"What does it for you?" Emily asked smirking.

"Ahh, you closet perv. I will tell you." She laughed. "Someone who cannot resist me, who I cannot resist or keep my hands off of. A hot body wouldn't be so awful either." We both laughed.

"No, no it is not." She said snickering.

"Em, I don't want to hear about my brother that way." I said wrinkling up my nose. She gave me a playful shove.

I worked on the potatoes and salad while Emily prepared the roast with veggies, or should I say the four humungous roasts with a million vegetables. I had finished setting the table when everyone ran into the house. Sam went to Emily and kissed her while I was picked up by each of the boys. They all hugged me and kissed my cheek before passing me on. My feet dangling the whole time. Jake came in and sat down at the table. He waved and leaned back in the chair, balancing on two legs. "Did you do some cooking too?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course and I didn't burn anything." I replied smirking. He chuckled. I could feel my insides melt as I saw his beautiful smile.

"Let's eat." Quil said picking me up to move around me.

"Girls first" Emily said glaring. Quil sighed and picked me up putting me in front of him again. I laughed.

"Thanks Quil." I replied.

"I only did it so everyone would know I am first in line after you."

"You are a cow." I flicked his nipple because he wasn't wearing a shirt. That is when I noticed that none of the guys were. "Naked much you guys?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You?" Paul grinned. I rolled my eyes and then flicked his nipple. "Keep that up and I can show you what it does to me." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You only wish. I am sure your ego makes up for you in that dept." I replied. Leah burst out laughing with the others.

"Wanna find out?" he asked in my ear.

"Nah you aren't my type. Besides, only a man can take care of my needs, not a little boy with an ego over load." I smiled sweetly. Everyone's eyes grew looking at Paul. Jacob ended up in between us. Paul burst out laughing which shocked everyone.

"You are so my favorite person in the world right now." He said chuckling. Relief filled the room.

We ate dinner and then I helped Emily clean up. All through dinner I couldn't help but look at Jacob. I don't know why, but every time I found myself looking at someone, it was always him. It was like I felt drawn to him after we talked. I would have felt really dumb and childish if I hadn't met his gaze every time I looked at him. Both of us smiling before looking away. I sighed as I looked at the clock. It was already ten o'clock and we were watching a movie at the moment. Sam and Emily were curled up on the love seat, Embry was on the right side of the couch and Quil was on the left. I on the other hand was curled up in the middle of the two. My head on Quil's chest while his arm was around me and my feet was working their way under Embry's butt. HE looked at me and arched his eyebrow.

"My feet are cold." I smiled. He snickered and raised his butt up then sat on my feet before laughing and turning back to the movie. Leah was in the recliner while Seth, Paul and Jacob were in the floor, Jared had went to Kim's before the movie. I must have drifted off to sleep because I suddenly felt myself being lifted up. I jumped and fell to the couch.

"Are you ok?" Embry asked laughing.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. What time is it?" I asked.

"Eleven thirty." He said. "I was just going to carry you to your room." I felt bad then and stood up.

"Thanks, but I think I have it from here." I smiled. "If I ever fall asleep, fill free to try again." He smiled. "Goodnight, Embry." I said turning to walk down the hallway.

"Night Ava." He chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up around eight and went for my morning run. When I came back everyone was in the kitchen except for Jacob. I greeted everyone and went to shower, dressing in a pair of fitted jeans and a white long sleeved American Eagle shirt. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and slipped on my black ballerina flats. After putting on light make up and brushing my teeth I made my way downstairs. "Come sit with me." Embry said pulling out a chair. I smiled and sat down grabbing a muffin. "How was your run this morning?" he asked conversely.

"Good I guess. No different than any other morning." I replied taking a bite out of my muffin. "What are you guys getting into today?"

"I think we are going to go cliff diving later." Quil said sitting down on my other side. I nodded. "What are you doing today?"

"I have to go to La Push today to get things ready for school. Speaking of, you guys will be there right?" I asked looking at them all.

"Me, Quil, Embry, Jake, Paul, and Jared will." Seth said.

"Well you better be nice to me or you all get F's." I said sternly. They all gaped at me. "I'm just playing." They didn't say anything just ate.

We were finishing up when the door opened and Jake walked in with Bella behind him. "Hey" he greeted everyone smiling.

"Hey Jake." I said smiling.

"What are we doing today?" he asked everyone coming over to where I was now leaning against the counter.

"I have to go to the school to get things in order." I sighed. He nodded and looked around the room.

"How long are you going to be there?" Sam asked.

"I don't know maybe an hour or two. It is hard to tell." I replied.

"Oh ok. We were going…" Sam started. I rolled my eyes.

"Cliff diving." I finished. He nodded. "Yeah if you guys are still there I may join. I would really like to go down to the beach to relax a little."

"I can always meet you when you are ready to go down." Embry threw in. "Just call Billy's."

"You were going to be at Jake's today?" Bella asked. Jacob was so lost in someone who was only using him. I looked between the two of them. Embry nodded. He looked over at me.

"Sounds good Embry." I smiled. "Are you sure it isn't a bother?"

"Not at all." he said smiling a huge smile that lit up his face.

"Ok then. I guess I will see you around." I said picking up my keys. As I walked past them to leave everyone said goodbye, except for Bella. She gave me a dirty look. "You know Bella, I have barely said one word to you, I do not know you, but if you glare at me any harder your face will stick that way." She gasped and I continued out the door. "Besides, you don't have a reason to glare at me. Watch yourself. I get along with everyone, but if you keep that up, you will be on my bad side and trust me, you don't want that." I called over my shoulder. I caught Jacob glaring at me, so I returned the gesture.

I was at the school for a good three hours before I left. On my way back to Emily's to change, I dialed Billy's number. "Hello" he said.

"Hey Billy, its Ava, is Embry around there still?" I asked.

"Yeah he is talking to Jake, hold on." I could tell he was smiling. I waited for a minute before Embry got on the phone.

"Hey Ava, you ready to go to the beach?" he asked.

"Of course, as long as everyone is still there." I replied.

"Oh they are. Where am I meeting you at?"

"Emily's, I have to change really quickly, then we can walk down if that's ok."

"Yeah sounds great, see you in ten minutes." We hung up and five minutes later I pulled up to the house. I quickly unlocked the door after shutting off the car and getting out. I changed into a black bikini. It was one I had ordered from Victoria Secret to keep my girls in. I quickly slipped on my frayed denim mini and a white tank top. My flip flops were in the closet so I put them on and walked to the kitchen. I had just grabbed a towel on my way and pinned up my hair in a messy bun when Embry walked in with Jacob behind him. They were arguing until they saw me.

"Hey guys, let me grab a bottled water and I will be ready." I said smiling. Jacob and Embry were wide eyed and nodded. I smirked and grabbed my water then walked out the door with them behind me. Bella was waiting on the porch. "Hey Bella, you going to swim?" I asked politely.

"Um, no." she said shaking her head. I gave her a curious look before walking toward the path. Embry was beside of me and Jacob and Bella were right behind. I could feel the heat from Jacob on my back and for a split second, wished he was holding me. I had no idea why either.

"So Ava, you excited to have us in class?" Embry smirked.

"Oh yes, Embry. I am so excited." I said sounding like an excited teenage girl all over again. You know the annoying ones who squeal and all that. He laughed.

"Now that was funny coming from you." He said.

"Well everyone needs to be a little immature once in a while." I snickered. He smiled. "So what do you guys do around here for fun?" I asked as we continued on the path.

"Mostly cliff diving, running around in the woods, stuff like that. Every once in a while we may go to Port Angeles to watch a movie." Embry replied.

"Really? We all may just have to do that sometime. I haven't been to the movies in ages."

"Where are you from?" Bella spoke up. I turned to look at her.

"I'm from here, but I go to college in California." I replied.

"Well when do you have to go back?"

"I don't know yet. Once I am finished here then I should be going back."

"Do you have a boyfriend back in Cali?" This girl was being very intrusive.

"Bella," I said stopping and looking at her. She stepped closer to Jacob who was looking between the two of us. I was a good four inches taller than her. "Is there a reason why you are asking such intrusive questions?" I asked raising my eyebrow. She looked a little taken aback liked I kicked her dog.

"No, I was just asking." She said quietly. I rolled my eyes.

"I am a very straight person when it comes to my life. I don't care who knows it. There is a time to ask questions like that, but you don't ask a complete stranger such personal questions. It is very rude." I said nicely. I wasn't being rude or mean, I was just stating the facts.

"You aren't really a stranger though, you are friends with Sam and everyone, even Jake I just thought…" she continued.

"Listen, Sam is my family, just as Emily, Leah, and Seth are. Everyone else my brother trusts, which means something. As far as Jacob is concerned, I have known him since he was born. His parents were like my own. Now, where you come in the picture, I don't know. I have seen you a total of maybe three times counting now. The last encounter wasn't exactly pleasant. I don't know you, you don't know me. That is just how it is." I replied. "You need to respect me, Bella. Don't try to push yourself on people or you will only be disappointed." I gave her a small smile as I looked at her blushing face, before turning around and walking on down the path. I swear I felt a glare in the back of my head. " And if one of you do not quit glaring, I can promise you, you will regret it. Do it to my face or not at all." I said. Embry looked at me and snickered.

When we arrived at the beach, Emily ran over to meet me. "Ava, I'm glad you came." She said hugging me. I returned it. She then looked past me. "Hey Embry, Jacob, Bella." She said plastering a smile on her face. I knew she didn't care for Bella, but Emily was just too nice to say anything. "Come Ava, I have someone I want you to meet." I nodded and took Emily's hand before making my way across the sand with her. There was a pretty girl seated on a blanket, not far ahead. As we got closer, the girl looked up and gave a shy smiled. "Ava, this is Kim. Jared's girlfriend." She said.

"Hi Kim. Its nice meeting you. I am Sam's sister." I said sitting down next to her.

"I know, I have heard about you from Jared." She said smiling.

"Hopefully nothing bad." I replied pulling off my tank top.

"Oh no. Nothing bad at all. He and the others like you. They say you are a breath of fresh air." She answered.

"Well that is something different to describe me." I laughed. She smiled.

"Hey, do you guys care if Bella joins you?" Jacob asked pulling his shirt off. I sucked in a breath seeing his well-defined torso. He looked at me and tried to hide his smirk, my face not giving anything away. I looked at Bella acting like I didn't notice anything.

"No, its fine." Emily said. I could hear a hint of annoyance in her voice, but I chose to ignore it.

"Thanks." He said running off to where the others were.

"So Bella, how are you?" Emily asked. She shrugged.

"I'm getting a little better every day, Jake is a big part of that." I looked at Kim who rolled her eyes. I then glanced up to the cliffs and watched as the boys began jumping off one by one. Well except for Embry, Quil and Jake pushed him off. I laughed watching them all.

"So, Ava. I heard you were going to be the new gym teacher and volleyball coach." Kim said. I turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah I am. It was weird being able to do that, but if it helps me graduate so be it." I answered. I stood up and took off my skirt and folded it before laying it with the rest of my stuff.

"Let me guess, you work out a lot?" Emily asked checking me out.

"You know it. Like what you see Emmy?" I asked sweetly.

"Well you know…" she said suggestively.

"Oh my." Kim said blushing.

"Kim, you mean you didn't know Emmy here is a closet perv?" I asked widening my eyes for effect. She giggled.

"Guess not." Bella was watching us with a small smile on her face. It kind of looked like a grimace.

"So I really have some shopping to do. I need professional clothes for school." I said laying back on my towel.

"We should go." Kim said laying back on her own. Emily was on my other side and she had already stretched out on her stomach. Bella on the other hand began walking up the beach. It was like she was all Emo or something.

"Yeah you did need another wardrobe. I don't think the boys will be paying much attention if you don't." Emily snickered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Only that all of the guys except for Sam and Jared can't keep their eyes to their selves." Kim added. I rolled my eyes. I noticed Bella look over and then roll her eyes when she noticed Jacob staring at me with the others.

"Sure sure." I said. Kim and Emily laughed. "What?" I asked leaning against my elbows.

"It's just that you sound like Jake." Emily answered.

"Huh" I said. I laid back down and was drifting off between Emily and Kim when they both let out a scream. I was about ready to ask what was going on when I was lifted into a pair of hot arms and thrown over one of the boys shoulders. "What the hell!" I yelled as I watched Jacob go after Bella, who in return shut him down. I felt bad for him until I was distracted.

"Time to go for a swim." Paul sang smacking my butt.

"Paul, if you throw me in that water, don't think you won't be staying in there with me." I said laughing. Paul chuckled and grabbed me to throw me in. I had another idea. As he pulled me away from his body, I wrapped my legs around his neck. It was really a perverted position. His eyes were wide and I could see the lust in them. "Put me down Paul." I said calmly. He grinned and threw me in, diving between my legs and nipping my crotch with his teeth. I got my head above the water the same time he did. "Paul, you asshole. Why did you go and bite my vagina like that?" I screamed punching his arm. He moved back rubbing his arm.

"I didn't mean to." He smirked.

"Yeah right like you didn't purposefully muff dive." I said. The guys around us was laughing. Well except for Sam he was too focused on Emily. I swam toward the beach and was getting out when Paul yelled.

"Nice hairless beaver, Ava." I smirked.

"I know right" I called back. They were all quiet. I turned and saw Jake walking towards me as Bella stood back and waited. "Hey what's wrong, Jacob?" I asked walking towards him.

"Nothing, Bella needs to get back. Tell the guys I'm going ok." He said. I smiled.

"Of course." He smiled and turned to walk away. "Hey Jacob, wait a sec." I said. He turned to look at me as I walked toward him. "Listen, I don't know what the deal is with you and Bella. And really it's none of my business, but I am here if you need to talk. And for what it's worth, She is stupid for not seeing how great a guy you are." He looked at me blankly.

"You're right, its not your business." He said before turning to walk off. i arched an eyebrow at his tone, but ignored it. Boys and their PMS days.

A couple hours later, we were all back at the house. I had showered and changed into a pair of black boxers and a pink t-shirt with my blue house shoes. Everyone else had changed too and we were all getting ready to watch a movie. I put a large bag of popcorn in the microwave and was waiting on it to stop while sitting on the counter, when the door opened and Jacob walked in. He looked over at me before walking into the living room. "I see you are here for movie and popcorn night" He stopped.

"Didn't know it was." He said.

"You do now." I smirked. As soon as I said that Paul and Embry came into the kitchen followed by Quil.

"Ava this isn't fair." Quil whined. I looked at Jacob with a confused look. He just shrugged.

"What isn't Quil?" I asked taking the popcorn from the microwave and putting it into a bowl before making another one.

"So far Embry has been in between your legs, and then Paul's face was between your legs. Why can't I be between em too?" I about choked at the look on Jacob's face. It was pure shock that was quickly replaced with anger. I laughed.

"Am I that hot that everyone wants between em?." I smirked. The guys laughed.

"Oh shit, this isn't about everyone, it's about me" he whined. I rolled my eyes. "Turn around and back up." I said. He did that until his butt was touching the counter in between my legs. "There you go wimpy." I laughed. His eyes brightened. The guys turned and walked off pushing each other playfully. I looked at Jacob who was looking at me with amusement in his eyes. "Now you want your turn?" I joked mischievously wiggling my eyebrows. He shook his head and rolled his eyes before going in the other room. "Someone has a stick in their ass." I muttered.

I had just finished the popcorn when Emily walked in. "Hey you need some help?" She asked coming to stand beside of me.

"No, but thanks anyways Em." I said smiling at her.

"At least let me take some bowls then before the cows start complaining." She snickered.

"Really Emily? You too?" Sam called. We laughed. "You have been hanging around Ava too long." Emily and I just rolled our eyes. We both grabbed the remaining bowls off of the counter and carried them to the boys. Seth, Embry, and Quil were on the couch. Sam and Emily were in the loveseat as usual. Leah was hogging the recliner again and Jacob and Paul were in the floor. I handed the last bowl to Paul before I sat myself in the recliner with Leah.

"Ava what the hell? Why are you rubbing that big ass all over me for?" she asked laughing. The guys just looked at her like she had grown three heads.

"My darling, you know you just wish you had an ass like mine." I snickered. She rolled her eyes and made room. "I thought so." She put her hand over my face to push me away. I laughed. After a few minutes I began singing the song Leah and I used to dance to during our sleep overs. "If you think I'm sexy and you want my body, come on baby let me know…" I sang quietly while I watched the movie and kept a straight face. Leah busted out laughing. She was laughing so hard she had tears rolling down her cheeks. I laughed.

"What the hell, Ava" Sam said chuckling. The other guys were trying not to laugh so when Sam said that they lost it.

"Why is everyone 'what the hell, Avaing" me for?" I asked standing up. I lost my balance due to Leah pushing me and fell on Jacob's lap. I kept a straight face not letting on how much he got to me. "Why isn't it my prince charming" I said in a southern accent with my arms around his neck. He looked on edge. "Oh dear Jacob, you just saved my little life. Oh how will I ever repay you?" I asked. Everyone snickered except for Jacob, he looked annoyed and angry.

"Come on Jake, how can she repay you?" Quil asked.

"Yeah" Embry agreed. "How?" I batted my eyelashes at Jacob before he answered.

"By being nice to Bella." He replied. I laughed.

"I will when she deserves it, and you get whatever crawled up your ass and died out."

"Oh Jacob, quit being all serious and have some fun for once." Emily said laughing.

"I second that" Embry answered grinning. I got up and grabbed some empty bowl and carried them to the kitchen. I began washing them when Emily walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a towel and dried while I washed. We had just finished with the last bowl and was putting them away when everyone walked into the kitchen. "I'll see you later Em" Paul said. Then he looked at me. "By sexy." He said leaning down to pick me up and kiss my cheek. I snickered.

"Bye lover boy." I laughed. Seth and Leah both hugged me before walking out the door. Quil and Embry were next. Jacob was right behind.

"See ya guys later." He said to Sam and Emily before walking out the door.

"So, what is going on with you and Jacob?" Sam asked as he wrapped his arms around Emily. I sat down at the table and looked at them with a confused expression.

"What do you mean? I talk to him like I do the rest of the guys. But clearly he isn't as fun as everyone else." I said looking between them.

"You're not the least bit interested in him?" Emily asked curiously.

"I haven't really thought about it to be honest. I mean he can be nice at times and is really good looking. He has a nice body too, but all the guys do. I just think that at this moment there is too much going on with him to see him as more as a friend. I mean shit, he is a little bipolar" I sighed. Emily nodded.

"That is true, he needs to come to terms with things before he can make someone else happy." She replied. "Or himself."

"You both are right." Sam sighed. "Ava, Jake likes you. He has ever since he noticed you, really noticed you in the store with Billy. He was so wrapped up in Bella before that, that he didn't notice anyone. So without her around, he finally saw something worth seeing. Something good. But he doesn't know what to do. The only person he has ever really wanted, doesn't want him back. He is scared of the fact that you are older than her and you may think like her. He doesn't know how to handle his feelings." I didn't know how I felt about that yet.

"He doesn't know me, Sam." I answered standing up. "So I don't understand how he can assume things about me."

"What Sam means is that he is attracted to you. You're smile, free spirit, maturity, everything he has seen so far, he likes." Emily said. I smiled. "But he is still battling his feelings with Bella. He loves her no matter what she does to him. He assumes things about you because, like her, you are older than him. If a girl two years older than him doesn't want him, why would someone four years older?"

"I get it. I do I just want to live each day and take things one day at a time. I didn't come home looking for a relationship and I won't start now. This is my relaxing time. " I replied. "And that involves my beauty sleep." They both laughed. I hugged each of them before going to bed and sleeping like a baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day I woke up early and went on my morning run. When I got back, I showered and dressed in a pair of light pink corduroy type pants that were boot cut. They hugged my figure like all the other jeans I owned. I then found a white tank top that wrapped around my body and tied in the back. It showed a classy amount of cleavage but no more. I then slipped on my white ballet flats and curled my long hair. Once I was finished getting ready, I went into the kitchen and made breakfast which consisted of bacon, eggs, biscuits and gravy, and toast. By the time I made enough for the army, everyone was piling into the kitchen. "Happy Birthday!" they all yelled. I smiled.

"Thanks guys." I replied.

"Oh shit that smells good." Embry said.

"Did you make breakfast?" Quil asked plopping down into a chair.

"Yep I sure did. I figured I would give Emily a break." I replied.

"Whoa, what smells so good?" Paul asked sitting at the table. I told him what I made and I swear all of their faces lit up like Christmas morning.

"If cooking is all it takes to get on your good sides, maybe Bella should fix something." I smirked. They all glared at me. "Okay, never mind then." I said. Emily and Sam came down the hallway just as Leah, Seth, and Jared came barging in the door.

"Happy Birthday." Sam and Emily chorused. Leah, Seth and Jared were the next to barge in with a "happy birthday"

"Oh Yum, something smells delicious." Leah said looking at the stove and counter. "It looks good too."

"Why thank you. After Leah and Emily get their plates, then the rest of you can." I answered. The girls made their plates and I made mine with them.

"Thanks for breakfast." Emily said smiling.

"Not a problem. Remember, today is shopping day. I only have two more days until school starts and I would love to spend tomorrow relaxing."

"Relaxing? From what?" Paul asked as the guys stood up to get their food.

"From you butt wipes" I replied snickering.

"Ah, that's not nice" Seth pouted.

"Oh honey bunches not from you, from all the other animals you run around with." The guys all rolled their eyes. "My point exactly."

"So what are you getting to wear? I mean you will be teaching gym after all." Leah said ignoring the boys.

"True, I think I will get me a few sweat outfits as well as some yoga pants and stuff like that." I answered getting a drink of orange juice.

"Yeah, then you would be comfortable." Emily agreed.

"So would we." Paul said wiggling his eyebrows.

"That nice booty will be very nice to see every day." Quil added chuckling.

"Detention it is." I sighed looking down at my half empty plate. There was a round of groans and then I gave in and laughed. "I'm playing." I said standing up and washing my plate. "You do know that you can't call me Ava or act all buddy buddy with me while you are at school right?" I asked leaning against the counter.

"Ava's right. You could mess up her job." Sam said. The guys all nodded. I could tell they didn't like it, but they would have to control themselves. In just a short amount of time, the guys have become my boys. They are another big part of my life.

"Alright boys, I don't have time for the dishes today so wash your own plates." Emily said standing up and washing her own. "I'm going to get ready." I nodded and decided to help with the plates.

"Hey Jared, can you call Kim and ask her if she is going with us or not?" I asked kindly. He nodded and went into the other room to use the phone after giving me his plate.

By the time Emily was finished the kitchen was completely cleaned up. As she walked down the hall, Kim came in the door. She smiled and hugged me before greeting Emily the same way. Once we said goodbye to the boys we left in my car. As I was driving out of La Push, I noticed Jacob, Bella, and some other guy standing a few feet away from each other. Like there was an invisible line between them that neither could cross. "Should I slow down and see what is going on?" I asked Emily who was in the passenger's seat.

"No it's ok. Jacob is always meeting Bella and her boyfriend." She said. I could have sworn I heard a hint of nervousness. As we passed, Jacob looked over at me and then away. It was like he was ignoring me. I rolled my eyes and we headed to Port Angeles. I refused to get into his drama.

The rest of the drive, the girls and I talked about different things. It was interesting to hear about Kim and her relationship with Jared. It was like Sam and Emily's connection, but at the same time it was different, their own. I have to admit I was a little jealous. Kim was lucky to find that kind of love that young. Hell, they were both lucky to have that kind of love. I on the other hand wanted that love. I wanted someone to only see me and to really see me. Someone who understands me automatically without going through twenty questions.

We ended up going through several shops until I found multiple outfits for gym and even good, presentable ones for meetings and other events at the school. I wanted to look nice. It was around eight p.m. before we got back. Sam and Jared were the first ones out of the house to meet Emily and Kim. I smiled and began grabbing all of the bags and carrying them in. They weren't all mine so the boys could not tease me.

"I see you bought the whole store." Quil snickered.

"Holy crap, Ava." Jared said his eyes widening at all of the bags.

"Laugh it up, they aren't all of mine. Some are Emily and Kim's as well." I said smirking. I walked in and found Jacob leaning against the door frame of the living room. "Hey Jacob, how was your day?" I asked sorting through the bags and sitting Kim's on the table while Emily's and mine were along the hallway wall.

"It wasn't too bad. How was yours? By the way, Happy Birthday."

"It was ok. Just did some shopping for clothes that are decent to wear to school day after tomorrow." I replied standing up and placing my hands on my hips. And thanks for the happy birthday."

"You're welcome. Are you tired?" he asked looking at me.

"Nah, I feel pretty good actually." He nodded. I turned and walked outside grabbing more bags. Once they were all in the house, I threw myself down on the couch.

"Looks to me like you are tired." Jacob smirked from the doorway.

"Yeah I think I am now." I laughed. "Can I ask you something?" he nodded.

"Why did you glare at me and then ignore me earlier?" I asked sitting up. He ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know. I think it was a bunch of things from today." He sighed and came over to sit beside of me. "Bella's boyfriend is a douche and not any good for her. He kind of pissed me off. Then I just have so many things to think about and decide. Ya know. It is all weighing on me really." He looked at me and I could see the pain, helplessness, and confusion in his eyes. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear, but Jacob you can't help everyone. It isn't possible, because then you are neglecting yourself and your happiness. It isn't fair to you. You may not think he is good for her and you may be right, but the thing is he is what she wants. She may care for you too, but there is something about him that has that special hold on her that she can't ever let go of. Kind of like finding the person you are meant to be with and having no control anymore. He is her gravity." He looked at me shocked. I guess I hit the nail on the head. "Besides, think about how you would feel if the roles were reversed. You loved someone so much and had to be with them no matter what, and then your best friend was trying to stop that."

"How did you…" he began.

"Jake, I am observant. I see things some people do not. It is obvious in the way you stick to her. I think you are just trying to save her from him specifically. Like there is something about him personally that you do not like. If she was with anyone else, you would have moved on. You need to come to terms with whatever is going on only then will you be happy. Can't force anyone to do something they don't want to." I stood up and he followed. "I hope I didn't make you mad, I was only saying."

"I'm not mad at you, you just said what you thought I needed to hear, even if you don't know anything." He said looking down at me. "I will see you later, Ava." He gave me one last look before going through the kitchen and out the front door. I smiled before going to soak in a hot bath and going to bed.

The next morning I was up at six a.m. I changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top before slipping my shoes on and going for a run. I had just came out at the beach and sat down when I heard voices. I walked around the huge rock that was blocking my view and I saw Bella and Jacob. It looked like they were arguing. I sighed and put in my ear buds before turning and running back the way I came. Savage Garden was blasting Truly Madly Deeply as I neared Sam's house. I came around the corner at a jog to see all the boys jogging out of the trees. I smirked. "Is that your only form of travel, the trees?" I asked taking out my ear buds.

"Is it yours?" Paul smirked.

"Yep it is." I laughed as he hugged me to him. I wrapped my arm around his waist and we walked in Emily's house together. She was making muffins when we walked in smiling and laughing. "Hey Em." I said looking away from Paul.

"Hey how was your run?" She asked smiling.

"Can't you smell her?" Paul chuckled pinching his nose shut and grinning.

"If I smelled so bad then why is your arm still around me?" I asked arching my eyebrow.

"Because you are a hot, stinky mess." He grinned kissing my head. I giggled.

"Paul quit hogging Ava." Embry said pushing him away and taking his spot. "Hey Ava."

"Hey Embry. Did you have fun running around the forest half naked?" I asked taking in his torso. He chuckled.

"You bet I did, I couldn't wait for you to see this hot mess." He said rubbing his chest. Quil quickly stepped in between us and picked me up bridal style.

"Sorry Em, but Ava here is the hot mess." He said kissing my cheek. I laughed.

"You know it, Quil." He smirked and passed me on to Seth who hugged me and sat me down. "Thanks Seth."

"No problem, Ava." He said smiling that innocent smile. I patted his chest and went to walk away when Sam walked in.

"Hey guys, we have to meet the Cullen's…." he began then spotted me now leaning against the door frame. Everyone turned around and looked at me. I rolled my eyes when Jake burst through the doors.

"Did you let them know about the bloo.." he was cut off by everyone looking at me.

"If I haven't said it before, take a picture." Paul and Leah snickered. "Oh fine, I am leaving due to your secret agent information." I walked down the hallway and showered. Afterwards, I dried my hair and wrapped a towel around my body before opening the door to go get dressed. I had just stepped out of the bathroom when I ran into a hard hot surface. I about hit the floor but two arms saved me. I looked up and found Jacob looking down at me. His eyes were close to black with lust. "Um, sorry." I whispered. His eyes raked over my body once before he had me up against the wall. He was staring into my eyes and pushing himself into my stomach. I gasped feeling how hard he was. He leaned down toward my lips judging my reaction. When I didn't move, he took it as an ok. The distance was almost closed when we heard someone coming down the hall. I quickly went to my bedroom and shut the door, leaning my back against it. What the hell just happened and why the hell did I… Oh forget it. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of panties and a bra. I quickly put them on and then slipped on my denim shorty shorts with a fitted black t-shirt. I went through my closet and found a pair of black flip flops and put them on, before pinning the top of my hair black in a clip and straightening my bangs over my right eye. I smiled at my reflection and walked into the kitchen. Emily had the windows and doors open since it was such a nice day. I could hear voices outside so I walked out and sat down on the steps beside of Leah. "What are you guys doing?" I asked once I was seated. "And how did you get to your ninja meeting and back so fast?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Embry and Quil bet Jared that Paul couldn't take Jacob so now it's on." She smirked. "Who do you think will win?" All eyes flickered over to me. I could tell that she purposefully brushed off the second question but whatever. I would know eventually.

"Um, I don't really know." I said looking between Paul and Jacob. "Paul looks like he could take on anyone and beat em to death. But Jacob, he may not look as mean, but I am sure that he has just as much anger built up as Paul does. He just doesn't show it." Everyone looked at me like I had grown a huge horn on my forehead.

"Let's get this show on the road." Jared said. That is when the fight started. They began playing at first and then talking shit and then Jacob had Paul pinned to the ground in less than a second.

"Oh shit." Jared said digging two fives out of his pocket.

"Maybe I should have bet on Jacob. I know better the next time." I said picking my fingernails. "Anyone else have another bet involving Mr. Tall, dark, and dangerous?" Jacob smirked and everyone shook their heads. I stood up and dusted off my pants. "I guess I will leave you to your doggie business. I am going to the beach. See you later." I gave a smile and a wave before walking toward the path.

"Wait Ava, we will go too." Embry said.

"Really?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I guess so." Sam smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Who all wants to go with me?" I asked. They all raised their hands.

"Let's go." Paul and Jacob got up off the ground

"Yay now I can watch some half naked boys get all wet." I said to Leah. I gave her a wicked smile. She just shook her head. "Ava, you are such a pervert." She said laughing. I shrugged. I linked my arm with hers and we began walking toward the beach. We could hear the guys laughing in front of us and Jacob and Paul behind us nagging each other. "So Ava, what is going on with you and Jake?" she asked after a few minutes. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "We are just friends, like I am with Paul and the rest of the guys."

"Really?" she said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I will tell you the shortened version of what I told Emily and Sam. Evidentally they seem to have the same thought you do. He has too much on his plate for one. All this high school drama with Bella isn't a big turn on ya know. I feel sorry for him loving someone who doesn't love him the same way. Besides, it's not like he has a thing for me anyways, I am way too old. He can find a nice girl his own age. And his bipolar disorder and Emo phase is hard to keep up with." Leah looked at me.

"You sure you don't have age issues?" she asked.

"No I don't. I even told them that. It's not about age, it's about the balance between immaturity and maturity, and ya know... how hot they make me." I said winking.

"Does Jake make you hot?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"Ya know all the guys make me hot minus Jared and Sam and well Seth, but Jacob he just sets my body on fire. I have never been so turned on just by standing next to someone. No one has ever affected me so much in my life." I admitted. She looked at me with her mouth half way hang open.

"You sure don't act like he affects you at all." she said. I just shrugged.

"I guess I am the master at hiding stuff like that. No word though Leah. That's the last thing I need to worry about right now. Besides I barely know the guy."

"But you still want to jump his bones." She laughed.

"Yeah too bad for my own good." I sighed. "Change the subject please. I don't want to think about that right now. The things I could do to him." Uh. "Stupid Leah." She looked at me and smirked and we continued on to the beach.

A few minutes later we were stepping out of the trees. Jake and Paul ran up behind us as soon as we hit the sand. "Wanna play football?" Jacob asked coming up beside me. Oh the dirty thoughts that were entering my mind. I avoided checking out his shirtless figure.

"Um, sure. Who is playing against who?" I asked dropping Leah's arm.

"Me, you, Leah, and Seth, Jacob, Embry, and Quil." Paul said wiggling his eyebrows. I smirked.

"How about me, Leah, Jared, and you and everyone else on a team." I replied. they all agreed. Sam sat with Emily on the beach and watched with Kim.

"Be careful with Ava." Sam began smirking.

"We wont hurt her." Paul said.

"That's not what I mean." Sam said laughing. I smiled innocently.

The game began. I intercepted the ball from Quil and ran toward Leah. "Pick me up, Sistah." She did and ran with me, giving us a touchdown. I dropped the ball and started twerking like Miley making Leah laugh and the others stare. I had some mad skills. Sam and Emily were snickering at the sidelines. This time Jake grabbed the ball and was running towards me. I blocked his way and when he was close enough, I jumped on the front of him and hung on. He couldn't pull his eyes away from mine so I knocked the ball out of his hand into Jared's waiting hands. I smiled and kissed his cheek before jumping down and going to my teammates.

We played for a while so by the time we stopped, everyone had lost count. "Man you are sneaky." Quil said shaking his head.

"I warned you." Sam smirked. We all laughed and talked all the way back to Sam's. We were halfway home when Jacob split to go home.

"Hey guys, I'll see you later tonight." He said to the guys. "See ya later, Ava." He whispered as he bent and kissed me on the cheek, catching me off guard. I smiled.

"Later, Jake." He smiled and ran off another way.

"I bet you are suffering from internal combustion right now." Leah said laughing.

"You can bet I am." I moaned. Jake chose to look back at me then with a mischievous smile on his face that took my breath away. "One day Leah, I will have my way with him and make him forget that bitch Bella."

"Why wait?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, he wants you bad." Embry smirked.

"Cause I have self-respect…for now." I smiled. "And I am a one man woman. I don't share. Besides, I have to be careful I could get in trouble for robbing or rocking the cradle." They laughed.

"Holy cow. I am so glad you are back." Leah laughed throwing an arm over my shoulders.

"Me too Lee Lee." I said putting my head on her shoulder.

"Jump on my back and we will haul ass home." She said in my ear. I jumped on her back and she took off up the path, the boys right behind.

"Hey don't leave us alone in the dark." Quil whined. Embry chuckled.

"Yeah Quil will pee himself if the boogie man jumped out." I heard a loud smack and then Embry curse. I giggled.

"Hey at least Dracula isn't hanging around. I would piss myself then." I smirked. I swear I heard Leah and the others growl. "I just need to shut up." I said holding on to Leah. We broke through the trees and onto the porch when Sam came out the door.

"Leah, Embry, Quil. We have to go to the clearing let's go." He said urgency filling his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"I love being friends with secret agents and all, but the thing is, I am a ninja and want in on the fun." I said crossing my arms. They smirked.

"As awesome as your ninja skills are, you can't go. Now go get your teacher ass ready for bed and your first day in the morning." Leah said pushing me through the door after slapping my ass. I groaned and went in, flipping everyone off in the process.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, I dressed in my Nike shorts and a pink long sleeved shirt with a pair of tennis shoes. My hair was pulled up in a ponytail and I had some light make up on. I quickly slipped on my tennis shoes and went out the door. When I pulled up at Forks and parked every girl and guy were staring at me. I locked my car and began walking into the school. "Well hello there." One boy said as he approached me. "I'm Mike, um I was wondering if you needed someone to show you around." I held back a smirk.

"No thanks, I know where I'm going." I said smiling at him. If he could have turned into a puddle, he would have.

"Um, what do you have first period, I could take you there."

"I actually have gym." I said .

"Me too." I let out a breath.

"I will see you then." I said grinning. I walked into the office and grabbed my attendance sheets for each period before heading down the hallway. The bell had rang and when I walked in the gym, I noticed Bella and the mike kid on the bleachers with a few others. They were being loud and not paying attention. "Can I have your attention?" I asked loudly. They all turned to look at me. Mike's mouth dropped open. "I am Miss Uley and I will be your gym teacher. I expect you to be in here and dressed before the late bell. After getting dressed, I want you seated on the bleachers." They all nodded. "When I call your name, please let me know you are here and then we will get started." After calling the names, I started class. "Today, we are going to be playing dodge ball." I said. I saw Bella's eyes widen. "Before we start, I want you to warm up by running three laps around the gym. We will do this every morning." They all got up and began running. Bella stumbled a few times before she had finished.

An hour later, everyone changed and went to class. The rest of the morning went smoothly. I grabbed my things and headed to the diner to pick up some lunch before going to La Push. I had no sooner finished eating and walked in the school, I heard whistles and was being flirted with. I smiled and walked to the gym. The first class to come in was all of the boys and a few regular students. The introductions began and then I did attendance for the class. Paul kept wiggling his eyebrows at me, Embry and Quil, were blowing me kisses, Jared kept shaking his head at them, and Jacob was staring at me of course they did all that when they thought no one was watching. It was an interesting period with those guys. "Miss Uleeyyy." Embry called while playing basketball. I rolled my eyes.

"What Embry?" I asked.

"Um, the guys and I need to go. We have to go to work." He said as they walked toward me.

"Not until after my class." I answered.

"I don't think Sam will like that." Paul answered.

"I don't care what Sam says. There is ten more minutes and if he can't wait that long then he can deal with me." I said pretty pissed.

"But…." Jared began. I arched my eyebrow at him. "Yes ma'am" he said. The others looked at him funny before I turned to look at them the same way. All of them but Jacob looked at the ground and went back to playing.

"What the hell?" he said.

"Excuse me. I may be Sam's sister, but here I am your teacher. Do you understand? I will not be disrespected." I said sternly. "Get back to class Jacob." He sighed and nodded. I hated being like that with them. I loved them all, they were my family other than Sam and Emily. I sighed and walked over and kept an eye on the game. Ten minutes later, I dismissed everyone to go and change. I sat down on the bleachers and put my head in my hands. I was tired and this was only my first day. Finally I got up and began gathering up the basketballs and putting them in the bin. I grabbed one and began shooting some baskets when my students came out of the locker rooms. "Wow. You are really good." Cody said. I smiled.

"Thanks, I used to play basketball all of the time when I was here." I answered.

"That's cool." I nodded.

"I guess so." I smirked. My boys ran out of the locker room quickly, not even looking my way and racing out of the gym right as the bell rang. I rolled my eyes and prepared for my next classes.

When I got home I was still a little peed off for what happened with the guys today. I threw my car in park and walked inside the house to be met by Emily's blueberry muffins. "Hey Ava, how was your day?" she asked smiling.

"It was ok, other than when the boys asked to leave ten minutes before class was over because Sam needed them to work." I said taking a muffin. She looked at me.

"What did you say?" she asked leaning against the counter.

"I told them that Sam could wait ten minutes and if not he could take it up with me." I answered. "When I am at school, the guys are my students, not my friends. I won't let them leave early and not the others. I won't play favorites." She nodded. As I was finishing my muffin, the guys came in with Sam in the front. He smiled and at Emily and gave her a kiss before looking at me.

"The guys told me you scolded them for trying to leave ten minutes before class was over." He said crossing his arms. "They had work to do for me."

"Oh well, Sam. Like I told them and Emily. I'm not playing favorites. When I am at the school, they are my students, which is it. You could wait the ten minutes, it won't hurt. If they leave before my class, then they better be back for it, because I will fail them. I won't have it and they need the credit to graduate. They will be in my class for the full hour. Got it?" I asked raising my eyebrow. Sam seemed to shrink back but nodded.

"Fine they will always be there for the full hour of your class." He sighed.

"Thank you." I said hugging him and then looking at the boys who all held a shocked look on their faces. "Listen guys, I am sorry for getting on to you today. It's just I take everything I do seriously, even being a gym teacher. I am very passionate about the things I do and I don't like to be disrespected. Not that you fully did, but I need to be taken serious as well. If you guys don't then pretty soon none of the other students will." I sighed.

"We're sorry." Embry said walking over and hugging me.

"Yeah, we are just used to doing what Sam says." Jared replied following after Embry and hugging me.

"Yeah Yeah. I am sorry for trying to get out of class, but I'm not sorry for checking you out." Paul said wiggling those eyebrows again. I laughed. Jacob walked over and stood directly in front of me.

"I am sorry too, but you are one little spit fire." He laughed. I felt a pull, wanting to be in his arms so bad. This was unusual to me. I brushed it off and laughed when he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him before wrapping me up in a hug. Without realizing it, I let out a content sigh. Being in his arms I felt safe. Like nothing or no one could touch me. When really, all I wanted was for him to touch me.

"Anyways, what's for dinner?" I asked pulling away from Jacob. The heat from his body was warming up temperature wise and well the other way too.

"How about we build a bonfire and do hot dogs and hamburgers." Emily suggested.

"MMM that sounds good." I agreed. I turned and looked at Sam and realized he was watching Jacob. I glanced up and saw that Jacob was still standing close to me and was watching me with interest. A shiver ran down my spine and I looked back at Sam. "Sammie, do you have tables that Em and I can set the food on?" He looked over at me and smiled.

"Yeah I do. They are out back in the shed. Come on guys let's get things set up. Jacob, Paul, Jared and I will go get wood for the fire. Embry, Quil, Seth, you guys get the tables from the shed and set them up. Brady and Collin, I want you two to go down to the market and get lighter fluid and matches." They all nodded and ran out the door.

"Come on Leah, you can go with me to get the food and well Emily…." I began.

"I will get the sides started." She said.

"Sounds good." I smiled. Leah grabbed my hand and we jogged out the door and to my car.

"So…how was school?" Leah asked. I rolled my eyes as I bucked my seat belt.

"Like you have no clue. Those boys gossip like old women." I said. Leah laughed.

"That is true. If it helps, they can't really help it." She replied.

"Yeah it's called controlling your mouth" I laughed. "or locking it up." Leah and I sat and talked like this for the short ride to the market in Forks.

It only took us around five minutes before we pulled into the parking lot. It wasn't a big grocery store but it wasn't as small as the one in La Push. As Leah and I were getting out of the car, Leah pointed out a specific vehicle. " Well, the le…little bitch is here." She groaned pointing at a red rusted old truck.

"Do I know who you are talking about?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Bella Swan that's who." Leah said.

"Oh. I see. Well anyway, we need to get in there and get the stuff for the bonfire at Sam and Emily's." I began walking toward the sliding doors with Leah beside me. I glanced over and noticed her eyes scanning the store as we made our way in and grabbed a buggy.

After going down a few aisles I got the feeling that Leah wanted to say something. I mean shit that girl was all fidgety and well she kept going to speak and then tried to cover it up with a yawn. "What Leah?" I asked. " don't say that there is nothing you want to say because we both know better than that."

"I just… how do you do it?"

"Um, how do I do what?" I asked curiously.

"Be so civil to her. How do you take things in stride the way you do. Especially handling Jacob's bipolar moods. I know you like him, Ava and we all know he is getting attached to you, but you guys play it off so cool. Like you try to stay away from each other but at the same time you guys aren't exactly avoiding each other either. I just…I cant explain it very good." I snickered at the look on Leah's face.

"Well for one, I'm civil to her because I am not into drama. If you would like me to remind you, if I have something to say, I say it point blank which I have done on a couple occasions with her. Two, Jacob has issues ok. I get it, I do. He is a happy go lucky person, which I can see through his moodiness. That is one reason that I act like he doesn't say anything rude. He is hurting and mad and confused with how she is treating him. HE needs to figure that out on his own. Thirdly, I do like him. As a friend, I do not need all of that drama that he keeps himself involved in. I'm too old for that. Maybe when his life isn't like a soap opera." I laughed. " Lastly, I don't try and avoid him, that is just how it happens. I have my own life which I am living right now. We are not on the same page and I take things as they come. I am a free spirit and just enjoy every day that I have. Jacob has an old soul like mine. He is caring, loving, and just fun to be around when he lets himself be happy…even if it is only for five minutes. I just live my life Leah and let things fall where they may." I said looking up at her.

"You know, you are one of the only people in my life who truly has their shit together." She laughed.

"I wouldn't go that far. I can let loose and be irrational at times." I laughed. Leah just rolled her eyes and we continued throwing stuff into the buggy. Chips, dip, Oreos, pop (soda, whatever you all call it), and cherry twizzlers. Leah and I were talking and laughing as we headed over to where we could get large matches because we know the kids weren't going to get the right ones. As we rounded the corner, Leah stiffened and stopped. "Leah what….?" I began but I just turned to where she was looking and saw Bella and a tall, too perfect looking guy standing with her. "hmm." Is all I said. I gave the guy the once over and cocked my eyebrow. He was tall, kind of pale, and he looked perfect from the way he dressed to how neatly messy his hair was. He was too perfect for my taste. I loved guys with tans and had some muscle on them. Bella looked over at me and gave a small smile.

"Hello, Ava." She said.

"Bella, how are you?" I asked as I walked forward pushing the buggy. Leah was behind me but keeping a distance at the same time. I knew she didn't care for Bella but geez.

"I'm good. Never thought I would run into you here." She replied. It wasn't a smart ass comment but more of a shock, especially when she saw Leah.

"Yeah well, the market in La Push never has everything we need for a bonfire so I figured we would come here."

"Bonfire? I didn't know they were having one at the beach. Jake never mentioned it."

"That is because it isn't at the beach. It's a family one at Sam and Emily's." I replied.

"Oh ok. This is Edward by the way." I looked over at Mr. Perfect and smiled kindly.

"Hello. I'm Ava Uley." I said. He just nodded his head without offering his hand.

"Please to meet you, Ava. You wouldn't happen to be related to Sam would you?" he asked cocking his head to the side and looking at me.

"Yes, he is my brother actually."

"I can see the resemblance."

"Alright, Ava. Come on, we have to get back" Leah said grabbing the matches. I was just getting ready to say goodbye when my cell rang.

"Hello?" I said holding up my finger to Bella and Edward.

"Ava, hey are you guys on your way back yet?" Jacob asked.

"We were just heading to check out actually. Do you guys need anything else? And how do you have my number Jacob?" I asked smirking. He laughed.

"Sam" he said. "he just wanted to make sure you guys were okay and so he had me to call. But no we don't need anything. Just hurry up and get here. The guys are being whiny." I laughed.

"Alright. We are on our way"

"Bye Ave" he said. I smiled.

"Bye Jacob." We hung up and I noticed Edward looking at me curiously. "Alright, well I guess I will see you guys some other time." I said. "Have a good evening." Leah grabbed the buggy and started hurrying to the register while I hurried behind.

Once we were done and outside putting the groceries in the car, I had to ask the question that had been bothering me. "Leah, do you not care for Bella and the guy that was with her?"

"You are very perceptive." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at her. "I don't like Bella because how she treats Jacob. That guy that was with her is her boyfriend. Ava, Jake was there for her when Edward left her. Sam found her in the woods where Edward left her crying. It was cold and wet and still raining. After that she was like a zombie. One day she showed up at Jake's and they began hanging out. The only reason she even went to his house was because her dad threatened to send her back to her moms. After that Jacob took it up on himself to help her get better. He fell in love with her. The moment Edward returned, she went back to him like nothing happened at all, tearing Jacob apart in the process." We got in the car and Leah looked at me. "That is why I don't like them. Bella strings Jacob along and then when she gets into trouble, Edward and his family calls Jacob to help get her out of it."

"I can understand where you are coming from one hundred percent." I replied starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Listen, please don't tell Jake that I gave you the rundown of what happened. That was his business and well, he should have told you." She whispered. "I am just sorry I said anything. I wanted to answer your question."

"Well it isn't my business and I do understand you. I won't say anything and staying out of it like I always do, but it is great to understand them a little better at least, even if it is harsh" I laughed. She joined in.

In no time we pulled up to the house. As we were getting out, the boys came racing around the back. "Hey cuteness" Paul said pulling me out of the car and spinning me around. I laughed as he stopped and threw me over his shoulder before smacking my butt and running toward the back yard. "I got the groceries!" he yelled as he passed Jacob.

"Paul you big cow put me down!" I yelled. Before I knew what was happening I was yanked roughly from him and threw over another shoulder.

"I saved the damsel in distress." Jacob said jogging toward the area where the boys were building a fire. I grabbed his neck and swung around so he was giving me a piggy back ride.

"Oh my prince charmin'" I said in my southern belle voice. "Whatever would this poor girl do without you?" I giggled as I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt him shiver when my cheek touched his neck. When we got over to the boys, he set me down on my feet.

"So what took you so long at the store?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, you left us here starving." Seth whined.

"Oh Sethie, I could never let you starve, you cow." I said sweetly. "And we ran into Bella and Edward" I said looking at Embry. Everyone got quiet.

"Man I love having you home Ava." Sam said walking up to us. "You are the only one I know that can make these animals shut up." He chuckled.

"All I did was answer a question sheesh." I turned back to the other boys, " Don't ask me questions if you don't want to know the answer….capeesh?"

"Those losers just got quiet so Jake wouldn't get butt hurt." Paul laughed coming up beside me and putting his arm over my shoulder. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Wanna go for a walk while those dumbasses finish setting up?" he asked me. I took a minute before answering. Why would he want me to walk with him? I studied his face and could see something bothering him and finally made up my mind.

"Of course." I answered. He walked over and slung me onto his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder while holding on around his chest. As we were walking away I focused on the sound of his breathing and found it quite comforting and relaxing. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sound almost making me fall asleep.

"You okay back there?" he asked quietly.

"Mmhmm. Just fine." I sighed. "I kind of just got lost in the sound of your breathing. It made me a little tired." I murmured before turning my face toward his neck. I heard Jacob suck in a breath when my face laid against his neck.

When we finally stopped, Jake pulled me around and cradled me in his arms. "Wake up sleepy head." He whispered.

"I am awake. I just rested my eyes." I said stretching and causing him to drop me. "Ouch" I said hitting the ground and laughing.

"I am so sorry." He apologized.

"Its ok" I said smiling as he helped me up. "I am sorry I drifted off. I didn't know I was tired."

"It's fine. I just figured I would take you up on your offer."

"Well, I am here and ready to listen." I said turning to take in my surroundings. That is when I noticed that we were up on top of cliff that over looked the ocean. I gasped. "It is so beautiful up here." I whispered. It was so beautiful I was afraid to speak to loud. As if it would all disappear if I did. I turned to look at Jacob and noticed he was staring at me. I blushed and sat down on a tree that had fell. "Well let's talk." I smiled. He returned it and walked over to sit next to me.

"So, the guys reacted that way because they know that she is a sore subject for me." he began. I held up a hand to stop him for a moment.

"Jacob….Jake, I am all about listening I really am, but if this is going to be hard for you, then you don't have to talk to me about it right away." I replied. He sighed and stayed quiet for a moment. I looked out at the beautiful scenery waiting until he was ready to talk. Finally he did.

"Bella was broken when Edward left her. I have known her since we were little. She showed up at my house one day with motorcycles wanting to work on them. It had been months since we saw her. I agreed to help out being the friend that I am. During that time though, I fell in love with her. She had these quirky things about her that really drew me in. The way that she would trip over her own feet. How her cheeks would turn pink when she was embarrassed. And the way she needed me. She didn't have to say it, I just knew in her actions. She would never hold my hand but she would stand close enough to me that she felt safe." He paused and looked up at me. " Before he came back, Bella was getting better. She was smiling, laughing, and having a great time with me. I also knew she still loved him because there were moments I would see her holding herself together. She became reckless and just not herself. But she was happy. I had hope. That is what makes me hold on to her. The hope that I am enough and she remembers how she started to feel about me when he left." I was stunned at what he told me. I sat there for a minute taking it all in. I could feel his eyes on me…studying me.

"Jacob, what you just explained to me makes me see how you have that hope. How you fixed her and made her better was the greatest thing anyone could do. You said yourself though that she wasn't fully better though by the way she acted. I think that if you sat down with her like we are now, and talked to her then maybe you can get on the same page. I think that she does love you, Jake. She just loves him more than anything else. I think that if you gradually let yourself let go then you can find the person that is meant to be with you. It will be hard, but what if by holding on to her, the one for you ends up slipping away and you don't know it because you never looked at her long enough to realize she was there all along. Is Bella more important than you're happily ever after? That is something you need to think about." I replied leaning into his side. Jacob never said anything for a moment before he looked down at me and kissed my forehead.

"You know your age truly shows in your wisdom." He said snickering. I elbowed him in the side.

"Thanks a lot. I'll keep that in mind." I answered before sitting up and looking at him in the eye. "I know it may not be what you want to hear or you may not want my opinion, but it is something to think about." I stood up and dusted off my shorts. "Now if you don't mind, could you give me a piggy back ride back to Emily's? I'm hungry and need to pee." I laughed. He chuckled.

"Sure thing." I jumped onto his back and he started walking back.

"By the way, how did you find this place? It's beautiful." I breathed.

"I found it hiking one day." Then he gave a short laugh. "you are the only person I have ever showed it to." He whispered. I felt joy at that.

"Thank you, Jake. You are truly a wonderful guy. I feel lucky to have met you. I am glad I am getting to know you. All of you."

"I feel the same about you." He whispered so low he didn't think I could hear. I laid my head on his shoulder as he began jogging back through the trees. "So, are you liking the teacher thing?"

"So far, yeah I guess I am. I am only going to be here until January then I have to go back to Cali and turn in my teaching information to the college to get credit." I sighed. "Once I get that turned in then I go on to a hospital for internship and then I can graduate and start my job hopefully."

"oh wow. You aren't here very long at all. Do you think you will come back here for your internship?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I mean it would be nice to come back here with my family and friends but I am not sure if I can or not." I really needed to find that out. Of all the things I think of, why had I not thought of that?

"Would you want to?" he asked.

"For now yes. I love being back here and seeing everyone. Ask me before I leave and I will tell you for sure though." I laughed. "You guys are a handful and I have only been here like three weeks."

"Yeah we can be a lot to handle, that is for sure. You seem to keep up pretty good though."

"That is only because I am a handful too." Jacob laughed at that. We broke through the trees then and he let me down. Everyone looked over to where we were and smiled. "Hey guys!" I yelled.

"Heyyy!" they yelled back.

"Did you teach him any tricks?" Leah called as we walked toward them. I laughed.

"Nope sorry. Not this time Lee." I snickered. She rolled her eyes and laughed too.

"Ahh, I am sure he wouldn't have minded the lessons." Quil said.

"He would probably be more than happy to take those lessons." Embry added.

"Well if he don't want them I will be glad to take them for him." Paul replied when we walked over to the table to get food. I turned around and smiled.

"Oh Paul. I am so sure you would, but I wouldn't want to hurt your ego when you found out you weren't as good as you thought you were. I mean, I don't think half the girls have changed since I left. Especially the ones you had in the sack. They really aren't that talented…if you get my drift." I winked. He laughed. Jacob looked at me and his mouth fell open.

"Shut your mouth, big boy. Your drooling." I said grinning and twisting his nipple. He jumped back and grabbed his chest." He just grinned really big and made his plate before sitting down between Quil and Embry. Once my plate was full, I took a seat beside of Paul. He was after all fun to flirt with, but more than anything he was a big brother to me.

"Wanna go out on a date with me?" Paul asked when everyone was talking amongst themselves.

"Paul, I can't. I see you as my brother and nothing more. It would not be right to go to the movies and give you false hope and encourage you. I am not that girl. I am so sorry but trust me when I say this, you will find her, but I am not that person. I love you Paul, just like Sam and everyone else. Please don't be mad at me, I like how we are." I said holding his hand in mine. I looked up in time to see Jacob looking over at us scowling.

"I'm not mad at you. I don't think I could ever be. You are different, Ava. I like different. I am just glad you said something and was honest. Besides, I don't know any other girl that could with stand my comments." He laughed.

"Me either, but I will be here to put that ego in check whenever you need me to." I said smiling.

The rest of the evening went by rather quickly. Around ten o'clock we all began cleaning up. It had been fun. The laughter, the stories, the fun we had. I had missed all of this. And I love that the family had expanded with the other boys. It used to be me, Sam, Leah, Seth and sometimes Emily, but now there were many others to enjoy it with.

"Well, I guess I am heading home." Jake said as me and Emily finished up the dishes. "Everything is cleaned up and back to normal". I turned and smiled at him.

"Thanks Jake. I had fun and I am so glad we got to talk. Here is a plate of left overs for Billy." I said handing the foil wrapped plate to him. " Have a good night." He reached over and hugged me to him before hugging Emily.

"See you tomorrow." He said turning to me and smiling before going out the door.

"Welll, what is going on with you two?"

"Emily…" I replied rolling my eyes. " Nothing. Friends that is it, remember. Just like I told you before. If there is ever anything more, you will be the first to know. Feel better?"

"Definitely." She smiled.

"Good night, Em. I will see you in the morning. Tell the others too for me." I hugged her quickly before going up to shower and heading to bed. It was a long day and I was extremely tired. That night was the first night that I dreamed of Jacob Black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up around five o'clock. I laid in the bed thinking about the previous day and everything that Jacob had shared with me. I truly felt bad for him being in such a situation like that. I would hate to be in his shoes and have to deal with the person I loved being in love with someone else. I sighed and got up putting on my black cheer shorts and white tank top before putting my iPod band on my arm and then sliding my iPod in the band. I put my earbuds in and lightly jogged down the steps and out of the front door. I quickly stretched before taking off down the path in the forest. I could feel my muscles heating up with every step that I took. I felt like I was barely hitting the ground due to how gracefully I was jumping over logs and other things in the path. I was just turning the bend and started downhill when something caught my attention. I slowed to a jog and looked through the trees as I went. That is when I saw it. I stopped dead in my tracks and gasped. There was a russet wolf standing five feet from me and watching me. He was as tall as a horse and three times bigger. "Oh shit" I murmured. I slowly took a step forward watching for a reaction from that beautiful animal. It cocked its head and took a small step toward me. I stopped and just looked at it. "Please don't chase me. I just want to go for my morning run without getting made into wolf food." I whispered. I watched the wolf as he laid down easily and I started walking at a slow pace the direction I was going. The wolf then laid his head down and I picked up jogging again. I looked back only to see the wolf get up and take off in the direction that it was originally headed, crossing the path I was on. I let out a breath and continued my run, always watching the trees.

"Holy Crap!" I said walking into the house an hour later. The boys were all there eating breakfast.

"What?" Emily asked putting her plate in the sink.

"While I was out running I saw this huge russet wolf along the path." I replied sitting on the counter. Emily just raised her eyebrow. "I am completely serious, Emmie."

"What'd you do?" Paul asked leaning back into his chair. Everyone was watching me curiously.

"I stopped and watched it for a minute before praying I didn't turn into dog food and then continued my run. It didn't even run after me or anything. It just laid there."

"Oh wow." Emily said.

"Yeah, it was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. So amazing and just intelligent." I continued as Jacob stepped through the door.

"What was beautiful and amazing?" Jake asked grabbing a muffin and handing me one. I took it and began picking small pieces off and eating it.

"Don't forget intelligent." Quil said.

"She saw a huge russet wolf this morning while she was running." Sam said.

"Oh really? Were you scared?" Jacob asked looking at me. I could see the curiosity and something else burning in his eyes.

"Not really, no. I was just…cautious and surprised. It was the biggest wolf I had ever heard of, or seen. I might go looking for it again tonight." I jumped off the counter.

"You don't have to look far." Jared snickered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we have seen that wolf as well as a few others. They always seem to be in the forest around here." Sam said. I nodded.

"Good, makes my job easier. I guess I will see you guys after school and the rest of you well, I will see you in class." I ran up the stairs and got in the shower. Once I was done I wrapped myself in a towel and went to my room to get ready. I found a pair of yoga capris and a tank top and got dressed. I found my tennis shoes and put them on and bounced down the stairs for some coffee. Jake was leaning against the counter and Emily was sitting at the table when I walked in.

"Someone seems in a great mood today." Emily grinned.

"Well even though my morning started off weird, I feel this is going to be a great day." I jumped up on the counter and sat beside where Jake was leaning and poured the coffee in my tumbler. Emily really loved me. She left it beside the coffee maker for me. "So Jake, did your dad enjoy his dinner?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

"Yeah he said to tell you thank you." Jake said nudging me.

"Well I may just have to swing by there later."

"You should." I looked up and smiled at him.

"Be ready for class, Mr. Black." I said sliding off the counter.

"Why?"

"Because today is archery." I winked before hugging Emily and then Jacob and going out the door.

As I walked through the halls in Forks High, I spotted Edward and Bella talking to Mike, Angela, and Jessica. Well Bella was but Edward was just kind of standing there like he was thinking too hard. They all looked at me as I was walking by. "Good morning, Miss Uley." Angela said smiling.

"Good Morning, Angela. How are you today?" I asked stopping to chat for a moment. She was one of the sweetest most genuine people I have ever met. Not to mention she was a very pretty girl. Edward cocked his head looking at me as if I was interesting or something.

"What are we doing in class?" Bella asked.

"Archery." I said turning my gaze to her. Poor Jacob, he loved this girl so much and I can tell that she loves him too. But just not enough to be with in a relationship type of way. I am so happy I am not in that situation.

"Oh no." she breathed. "This could be very bad." I chuckled at her face.

"Oh Bella, just when I thought you couldn't get any paler. It will be fine. Just take your time." I smiled and patted her back before walking on. "See you guys later." I called over my shoulder. Everyone greeted me all the way down the hall until I entered the gym for the day.

The first class did awesome in archery. I was so proud and glad they caught on quickly. Now it was my second class and Bella was in here. "Okay every one, there are eighteen of you and three targets, so lets get lined up as I call your name. First target I need Bella, Jessica, Tyler, Adam, Lauren, and Mike. The second target I need Eric, Angela, Leslie, Kyle, Rachel, and Will." This continued until everyone was lined up. I stepped up to the first target and showed everyone how to do it. Before handing the bow and arrows to Jessica. "Now, there are three arrows which mean you have three chances. Make sure you hit the target. Take your time, don't rush, and focus." I said looking at Bella. "Failure to be serious about this sport and cause another student injury and or almost and injury means an F. So please, take your time. Now let's get started. The first person in line step up to the line in front of you and begin." I stayed back and watched as Jessica, Rachel, and Heath stepped up to the line and took their turns. Each one of them did well. I was so proud of all of them. Until Bella stepped up. I held my breath as she grabbed the first arrow. Her posture was good. I let it out slowly and waited as she took aim. She touched the corner of her mouth with her thumb well, she pulled it further back then that and let it go, effectively cutting her face. I shook my head and went to check on her. "Are you ok?" I sighed moving her hand and seeing the blood.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She said backing away.

"I think you should go to the nurse to get it cleaned. No it's not deep or bad but still, it's a rule I have to follow." She nodded and walked out of the gym while the rest of us continued with class. Throughout this whole period I couldn't help but get excited about being able to see Jacob after I left here. Not only was it something to look forward to, but I was also calmed by it in some sense too.

When the bell finally rang I walked into my office to get my things. "Miss Uley." I jumped and turned around to find Edward standing behind me.

"Oh my gosh you scared me." I said clutching my chest. "Give me some warning next time huh?" He smiled but gave a quick nod. "Now what can I help you with Edward?" I asked leaning against my desk and crossing my arms. He smirked before continuing.

"I was just going to see if you could have Jacob to get a hold of us, I mean me. We need to talk about some things."

"If that is the case, then why cant you get a hold of him?" Something was really fishy. "Or better yet, why don't you have Bella too?" He flinched.

"I would appreciate it, Ava." He whispered. I sighed before nodding. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." I said. I grabbed my bag and walked out behind Edward and locked my office door.

Twenty five minutes later I was walking into La Push high school and I felt my mood lift significantly. As I walked into the office, the secretary looked up and smiled. "Hello Ava." She said smiling.

"Hi Nancy. How are you today?" I asked going to my mail slot and pulling out the attendance sheet.

"Wonderful. I also need to let you know that volley ball starts today incase no one let you know." Oh great. I would have loved a little warning.

"Thanks. I better get to class." I smiled and headed to the gym.

It only took me a minute before I was walking through the doors and being met by the guys. I smiled as my eyes landed on Jacob. "Miss Uley" Paul said smiling a huge smile.

"Paul. What are you guys doing in here so early?" I asked.

"We just thought we could come in and say hi before everyone else got here." Embry said.

"yeah Yeah. Why don't you guys go ahead and start on your laps for the morning. Except you, Jacob. Can I talk to you for a minute in my office?" I asked. He gave me a confused look but nodded anyway.

"OOOOO" the other boys called. I flipped them off and headed on. I know it's not appropriate for a teacher to do, but hey who would know if they weren't around?

Once we were in my office I leaned against my desk and looked at Jacob. I felt my heart skip a beat as our eyes locked and he moved closer. I cleared my throat and began. "So I was told to deliver a message to you." I started.

"From who?" he asked freezing all of a sudden.

"Um, Edward. He wanted me to tell you that you needed to get a hold of them." I replied. I knew he could see my confused look on my face. "I told him he should but he wanted me to."

"Did he say when?" he asked peeved.

"No, he didn't." I answered. "Is everything ok?" I asked stepping toward him and placing my hand on his arm. He relaxed and looked down at me.

"Yeah, everything is perfect." He replied kissing the top of my head. I smiled. "You doing anything after school?"

"Yeah, volleyball starts so I won't be home until after dinner." I replied walking out of my room with Jake beside me. "Do you think you can save me a plate from the guys?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure you have a plate."

"Thanks." The rest of the students came in and we went through attendance before starting class.

In no time, I had the students lined up like I did at Forks. Then they started on their own after I showed them what to do. I was walking toward the second group when I noticed Jacob was up in the third. I watched as he pulled the string back to the edge of his mouth. Oh his mouth. It looked so soft and tempting. I sucked in a breath as he let go and smiled that smile that turned me to mush. I cleared my throat and walked past the back of his group as he made it to the back of the line. Our arms touched and felt heat go right to my center as thoughts about him touching me everywhere flashed through my mind. I let out a rugged breath and looked up at him. His eyes were on mine and they were full of want and lust. I shivered and took an involuntary step forward before Paul yelled to me. "Hey Miss Uley!" he called. I snapped out of whatever it was and turned to walk back toward Paul.

"Yeah Paul." I said. My voice sounded rugged and a little like I was out of breath. I closed my eyes trying to get a grip on myself. I took a few deep breaths before opening them again.

"You ok?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah I'm fine." I said giving a smile. He smirked and stepped forward enough so he could speak without everyone else hearing him.

"You look and sound like you just did the deed." I gasped and he chuckled.

"I am so getting you back for this later." I warned before walking away. I cleared my throat yet again. "Alright guys, there is ten minutes left so go ahead and get changed and do whatever until the bell rings." I walked into my office and sat down at my desk. I needed some time to gather myself. I was leaning my head on my desk when the bell rang. I went to stand up when Jacob walked in and shut the door. I sat down on my desk. "Hey Jacob." I whispered. I sucked in a breath as he walked toward me. "Um, did you need anything?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok. And if you needed anything." he said.

"I'm fine Jacob." I looked down at the floor. It was then he put a finger under my chin and lifted my face to look at him. Oh my goodness. I felt every part of my body hit up with just that one touch. This is what I was looking for. This is what I had been waiting for. He would never know though. Not yet.

"You sure?" he was staring in my eyes like he could see my soul.

"Yes." I breathed. I got the feeling he could hear me even if my voice was barely a whisper. The lust that appeared in his eyes nearly drove me over the edge. He leaned down and pressed his hot lips on mine. They were so soft and plump. I kissed him back with passion and need.

"Hey guys." Embry called while he knocked on the door. I swear Jake growled before he stepped away from me. My senses slowly coming back. I sat in my chair while Jake sat in the one by the door before opening it. "So, Sam just called and we need to go." Embry sighed. He looked at me with that mischievous smirk. Jacob stood up and went to follow Embry but stopped.

"I'm sorry, Ava." He sounded regretful.

"I know Jacob. Get over Bella, which is what you need to focus on right now." I sighed. I kind of felt disappointed and rejected. I would not let him know that though. I really needed to think about this.

"I'm not sorry that I kissed you. I am sorry that it happened here and that I about…" he trailed off knowing I knew what he was going to say.

"Jake, we really have a lot to think about."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I do not know your intentions, you're still not over Bella, and I don't know what you want from me." I sighed.

"Wanna talk after you get home later?"

'There is really nothing to talk about. It was a lapse in judgement I get it." It was then I heard the students coming in. "Go Jacob." I said touching his back to push him out the door. I shivered at feeling how muscular his back was. As he was walking away I noticed how all the girls drooled after him. "You are too attractive for your own good Jake. Why would you want me? You could have any of these girls you want." I mumbled so low no one could hear. At least I didn't think they did. I didn't know that Jacob could hear me as he walked out.

It was eight o'clock before I got home that evening. Volley ball tryouts, cleaning up from gym today and getting things ready for the next week really wore me out. I parked my car and walked up on the porch half asleep when the door flew open and hit me in the forehead. "Ow! Shit! Really! You guys can't watch what you're doing?" I shouted. I pressed the palm of my hand to my head and glared up at the person who hit me with the door. Sam. He was chuckling until he saw the blood pouring from behind my hand.

"Oh crap. Come on let's get you to the hospital." He said. Then stopped. "Actually let's get you to Sue's." He grabbed me and picked me up running down the driveway.

"You know I can walk right?" I asked.

"Yeah but I don't want to take any chances. Jake is going to shit when he sees you."

"And why is that Sam?" I asked.

"huh?" he was slowing down his pace.

"Why is he going to be so upset?."

"Because he is protective over you, just like the rest of the guys and me." I could tell there was more but I didn't question it.

"I don't know him!" I argued. "Why would he be protective? I know the others better than him."

"Because you are family." Simple enough.

"Oh okay then." I sighed. "At least stop babying me. I feel like I am four again."

"See you're younger than me."

"Thanks a lot, Jackass!"

"Your welcome, sis!" he said laughing.

I rolled my eyes. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "So…what changed?" he asked looking down at me.

"What do you mean?

"I heard that you and Jacob kissed." He smirked.

"Damn you old women." He laughed.

"He kissed me in my office." I stated.

"And you kissed him back." Sam shot back.

"Because I didn't want him to have a busted ego." I answered. Sam just looked at me. "Ok, Okay. I kissed him back because it just felt like the most natural thing in the whole entire world. It was once and now it's over. No big deal."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, it was a poor lack of judgement on both of our parts. We already discussed it. It's no big deal at all." Sam gave me a look that told me otherwise but he didn't say anything else.

Before I knew it I was being carried up Sue's porch and through the door. Leah jumped up off the couch and was going to yell at Sam until she saw me bleeding everywhere. "Oh my gosh, what did you do?" Leah asked glaring at me.

"Really? I get hurt and you're going to scold me?" I asked glaring at her.

"Well if you didn't about kill yourself, then who did?" she glared back. Oh this chick is such a bitch. "Sam." I said simply. I wanted to laugh at the look on her face as she turned her gaze toward him.

"Now Leah this was an accident." Sam said huffing. I snickered.

"Oh slow your role Leah. I love you and all but stop be so…pissy. I need your mom and don't feel like bleeding out anytime soon." I sighed. She calmed down and went down the hall. "Sam, could you set me in the kitchen. HE carried me in there and sat me on the counter. "You could have put me in a chair." I griped. The back door flew open and Jacob came in followed by Brady and Seth.

"What the hell happened?" Jacob said coming over to look at my forehead. I leaned back as he got closer. "Damnit Ava, let me see." He said. Man he was bossy and all up in my bubble the last few days.

"Jacob, if you don't back up, I swear I will kick you in your man goods." I said staring at him. He took a step back.

"Hello sweetie. Let's get you cleaned up." Sue said pushing through the boys. I removed my hand and she began cleaning. I winched a few times and then she grabbed her kit to do stitches. One thing I hate is needles. I gulped and turn to look at Sam who gave me a sympathetic look. Jacob stepped forward again and placed his hand on my back and pulled me so that I was leaning on him. Sue numbed it and began stitching away. I closed my eyes and focused on Jacob's breathing…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I opened my eyes again I was laying in my bed. I stretched and realized that I must have fallen asleep as I was getting stitches. I sat up and looked at my clock. It was four in the morning. I hopped out of bed and changed into shorts and a tank top before going for my morning run as usual. I was just going out the door when I smacked into a brick wall. My forehead was throbbing as I sat down on the porch. That shit had knocked me kind of dizzy. I sat there with my head tucked in between my knees for a moment. The whole time, Sam stood there apologizing and getting me to look at him. I finally looked up and he let out a breath. "Are you trying to kill me?" I asked hysterical. I loved messing with him.

"Ava, I am so sorry. I have been so distracted lately that I haven't been paying attention."

"It's ok Sam. What's going on?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." He sighed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Does my ninja need to make an appearance and find out?"

"Ava"

"Sam"

"Why do you have to be so nosy?"

"Why do you have to be so secretive? Do you think I won't understand? Do you think I'll just up and run? What is it?" Sam started to pace. I knew I had him.

"Listen, I can't just tell you. Okay." I glared at him. As I was getting ready to yell at him, the guys emerged from the trees with Leah and Emily out of the house. I was standing and in Sam's face at this point.

"You can't tell ME but Emily knows and Leah and all these sixteen year olds who you have only talked to for a short amount of time! It was me and you Sammie…against the world and now it's you and everyone else against me!" I took off running down the path never slowing. I could hear everyone yelling for me and Jacob yelling at Sam as well as Paul siding with Jacob. I ran for what seemed like hours, letting off steam before I went back.

Its funny how one minute everything is perfect. You have your friends, old and new, your family, and a job that you enjoy. Then in the next everything becomes complicated. Your friend, a new one, has kissed you and you barely know each other, but it feels right. The same friend is hung up on a girl that doesn't love him back and he is also a student of yours. So in the mix of everything, you keep yourself at a distant in an emotional way. THEN you have been noticing how your friends act, as well as family, and realize there is something going on that only you know nothing about, while in fact everyone else does. It all kind of blows up by an unimportant act. One small thing happens and I cant keep my mouth shut.

I walked back. I wanted to keep my distance as long as I could, but I knew I would have to face them sooner or later. I was walking up the hill to get to Emily's backyard when I was suddenly grabbed. I turned around and found myself looking at Paul. "What are you doing?" I asked pulling away from him.

"We have been looking everywhere for you." He said. His voice telling me how upset he was.

"Well I wasn't that hard to find. If you were looking for me then you would have found me." I challenged.

"Where were you?"

"I went for a run like I do every morning." I began walking back up the hill when he caught my arm again.

"Listen, Sam is worried sick. There are things around here that you just don't…."

"Then tell me instead of keeping me in the dark." I demanded.

"It's not that easy."

"It could be." I stated. This time I turned around and ran all the way back to the house. Sam and the others were sitting on the porch as I rounded the house. I would have used the back door but somehow Brady and Collin ended up jamming it shut. How they managed that, I have no clue. They all looked up as I came into view.

"Ava" Sam said standing up. I put my hand up.

"Stop. I need space. I need to calm down." I replied. "There is so many things that I have to think over that JUST happened in the last 24 hours. It's a little much right now and I need to think." He nodded and I walked around him to go in the house.

"Ava, Emily and I are going to Port Angeles, so it will be a while before we are back." He said.

"Alright, just be careful." I whispered before going in the house. Everyone else left too. I sighed out of happiness before going and running a hot bath. I filled it with lavender and stripped down before sliding down and letting the heat engulf me. I had to have been there for about an hour before I washed and got out. I was glad today was an off day. I didn't have to be back to school until tomorrow. I drained the water and dried off before throwing my towel over the rack and walking to my room naked. I mean, no one was home anyway. I had just stepped out into the hall when Jacob walked around the corner. He stopped. His eyes were full of lust and I was slowly becoming turned on after seeing his excitement. I sucked in a breath as he looked over my body, admiring it, taking it in. "Like what you see big boy?" I teased.

"Ava, I'm…" he began.

"Let me get dressed first ok. I wasn't expecting anyone to be home." I had just walked into my room and shut the door when the reality of the situation hit me. Jacob just seen me butt ass naked. One of my students! I dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top before finding my black flip flops and brushing out my hair. I quickly pinned it up and walked out of the room. Jacob was nowhere to be found in the house so I went out on the porch. I found him sitting on the swing. I walked over toward him as he watched me. Taking a deep breath I sat down beside of him. "Jacob, you never saw me naked. You got it. It didn't happen. This makes two situations in one day that should have never happened." I looked over at him and I could see him gritting his teeth.

"What because I am sixteen?" he growled.

"No Jacob! That is not it at all. I forget you are sixteen because you look older, act older, and just cause feelings in me that a normal sixteen year old never could. You are so mature for your age." I sighed. He looked over at me studying me.

"Then what was so wrong?" he asked.

"Because honestly this love triangle bullshit that you are wrapped up in is not me. I don't do drama Jacob. Never have and I never will." I whispered. " Jacob, what if I would let myself let go and just go with my feelings and I fell in love with you? Instead of Jacob loving the girl that loved someone else, it would be me loving someone who loves someone else and so on. I won't be that girl. I wont love someone who doesn't love me back." I stood up and walked over to lean on the porch rail. I stood there looking at the forest until I felt heat beside of me. I looked over seeing Jacob lean down beside of me. His fingers intertwined.

"Do you care about me, Ava?" he asked. Turning to meet my gaze.

"What do you mean?" I asked. " As a friend? As more? How?"

"Just how do you feel about me?" he watched me, gaging my response.

"Jacob, I care about you like I care about all of my friends. Only, with you I am confused."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I do not know. I feel as if I have known you all of my life. Which in some sort of way I have. You bring out feelings in me that I never thought I would ever feel about anyone. At the same time though, I can't see past the friendship stage. It could be because I don't know you, but I am not sure."

"Are you saying you love me?" he asked breathless.

"No! I am not saying that, I am saying while one part of me feels attraction, the other doesn't."

"Oh. Well, ok then." He stood up and looked down at me. "You think you will want to go to the movies?" he asked. I could tell something was bothering him, but I wasn't going to ask. I am sure he would tell me in time. I was about ready to answer when Paul and Embry came running out of the forest.

"Jake man! We gotta go, NOW!" Embry said. Jacob looked at me and then them.

"Listen to me, Ava. Get in the house and don't come out until we come back…GOT IT!" he was shaking and on edge. But something in his voice told me to listen.

"Ok. Go. I'll go in." He hugged me to him and I went inside.

"LOCK THE DOORS AND WINDOWS. PULL THE CURTAINS AND STAY AWAY FROM THE WINDOWS." He yelled as I shut the door. I did as I was told, but I was definitely confused. What in the hell was going on around here? I feel like I am living in three different worlds right now. One world being my normal life. The second being the world where Jacob and I mess around and the third being some James Bond Shit that I know nothing about. Something makes me wonder if the secret and all of this is connected. I would just have to gradually see what I could find out. This chick is going on a mission.


End file.
